


Alpha未成年

by sunlovedays



Category: Naruto
Genre: ABO, Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Uzumaki Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlovedays/pseuds/sunlovedays
Summary: 独自居住在东京的鸣人忽然接到妈妈的电话，刚刚考入东京大学的宇智波佐助要搬来和他同住……
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 佐鸣
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

“鸣人你在说什么呀，妈妈才不会做那种不靠谱的事呢。”  
  
“那你干嘛突然让那个小子住我这里呀！”鸣人气呼呼地举着手机，生平不止一次为自家老妈的心宽感到心塞，小时候逛街把年仅五岁的他忘在商场里一个人跑回家也就算了；明知自家儿子是个未标记的Omega，还随随便便放一个极有可能分化成Alpha的人住进自己的公寓这算是什么。  
  
“妈妈不是说了嘛，佐助家在东京租出去的公寓还没到期，所以在那之前要拜托住在你这里啦。”  
  
“可是为什么要住我这里呀！”宇智波家那么有钱，明明去住酒店都可以的。  
  
“你在说什么傻话呢，佐助还是未成年呀，而且佐助长得那么可爱，万一被奇怪的大叔盯上了怎么办！”  
  
可爱？佐助？这两个词能联系到一起吗？他妈妈怕不是对可爱一词有什么误解，那张脸，光是想起来就让人便秘：“妈妈，我可是宝贵的未被标记的Omega啊。”  
  
“你美琴阿姨说了，佐助还没分化，所以不会对你有影响的。”玖辛奈忽然想起前段时间被鸣人推掉的相亲，头发都炸起来了：“而且啊，妈妈前段时间不是跟你说过吗，要好好谈恋爱找个Alpha啊，你这孩子，以前三天两头和鼬那么优秀的孩子出双入对，成天去人家家里玩，妈妈还以为你和鼬是AO关系呢，结果他去了国外读书工作，你却留在了日本，那么棒的男孩你为什么不把握好！还有去年你回来的时候来我们家拜访的你爸爸的下属卡卡西，也很帅吧，明明当时和人家聊的那么好，却没有互留电话，你在搞什么啊，爱情一定要主动啊！还有……”  
  
他才说了一句，自家老妈这是要把跟自己接触过的所有Alpha都点一次到吗：“都说我跟鼬不是那样的关系咯！”  
  
“那卡卡西呢！”  
  
“他比我大十四岁呀！”鸣人几乎是吼出来的。  
  
“这么一说好像是比你大太多了，你到三十岁的时候，他的性功能可能就要开始慢慢退化了，这样的话作为Omega的你在房事上一定得不到满足……”  
  
啊啊啊啊，为什么他老妈会跟自己说这种话呀：“……”  
  
那边玖辛奈双手一拍：“总之，佐助已经确认被东大录取了，下周就会去你那里，你要好好把屋子收拾干净哦，妈妈听你美琴阿姨说佐助有洁癖。”  
  
“所以说为什么他要住我这里呀！”有洁癖干嘛还要住他这里。  
  
“好了，你爸爸叫我吃饭了，挂了。”  
  
“对了，老爸知道你让佐助——”  
  
嘟嘟嘟。  
  
所以打电话过来只是为了通知自己一声而已，并不是跟自己商量，这样理解，对吗。  
  
莹白的路灯下，黑发少年的身影颀长，即使在夜里，少年俊美的五官仍旧吸引着路人的视线，三三两两结伴而行的少女冲他一望，随即面红耳赤的跑开。  
  
他叫宇智波佐助，目前十八岁，即将就读位于东京都文京区的东京大学；即便他再三申明自己可以一个人入住酒店，母亲还是不放心未分化的自己一个人居住，说什么不怕一万就怕万一，要是分化成Omega被人欺负就糟糕了，于是自己便被委托给了玖辛奈阿姨的儿子，说是自己就算真的分化成了Omega，那身旁也有一个成年的Omega可以照料自己。  
  
不过话又说回来，宇智波一族高达百分百的Alpha分化率是怎么给母亲造成自己有分化成Omega的错觉的。  
  
只能说全都是鼬的错，出国后一次都没回来，搞得自己只要稍稍表现出有一丝要出国留学的想法，母亲就要表演一哭二闹，生怕自己走上鼬的老路，一去不回。  
  
什么租期未满，害怕自己分化成Omega，不过都是借口罢了。  
  
初春的三月，入夜后仍旧带着冬的寒意。  
  
佐助不耐烦地啧啧舌，他已经站在原地等了两个小时，从日斜等到月初，所以那个叫漩涡鸣人的大白痴为什么还没回来。  
  
时间上来算，他们上一次见面还是七年前。那个大白痴是鼬为数不多的好友，经常自己放学回家后就会看到那家伙跟在鼬的身后叽叽喳喳吵个不停，鼬那种性子难得没有排斥，两人间曾亲密得一度让他怀疑这两人是不是有点什么不干不净的关系。明明是个吊车尾的，却放出豪言要考东京大学，最后居然还真让他考上了。  
  
他一度怀疑东大的录取标准是不是有点低……  
  
虽然后来偶尔会从母亲和来家里玩的玖辛奈阿姨口中得知鸣人回家的消息，但是鼬的不在，那家伙自然也没来上门拜访。  
  
所以那个大白痴什么时候回来，最多再等十分钟，他就去入住酒店。  
  
佐助从口袋里掏出手机，开始查询起附近酒店的星级水准。就在他确定了酒店准备打电话预定的那一瞬，记忆中聒噪的声音从不远处传来。  
  
只听到声音，他的脑门就开始直突突了。  
  
还是一样，吵死了。  
  
“哎呀，别这样嘛，小樱，这周末我们一起去赏樱吧！”  
  
粉头发的女人将头探出车窗，朝鸣人红润的面颊上使劲捏住，就听到对方喊道疼疼疼，“绝对不可能，你才不是我喜欢的类型！”  
  
“不要这样啦，小樱。”  
  
“不许撒娇！”一锤头过去：“好了，佐井快开车，我们把井野送回去，然后再送牙！”  
  
汽车猛地使离，还能听到小樱怒吼道井野你这猪全吐在我身上啦。  
  
鸣人搓了搓因酒精而发红的面颊，转身开始往公寓的方向走。  
  
如果非要挑一个词语来形容的话。  
  
一触即发。  
  
黑色的眸子没有波澜，薄薄的嘴唇吐出鸣人记忆中最讨厌的称呼：“大白痴。”  
  
他只消稍稍一闻，浓烈的酒精气息扑面而来，不悦地皱皱眉，以为接受了东大的精英教育，气质啊水准什么的多少应该会有所升级，没想到还是原来的白痴样子，不自觉的在心理给对方打了个大大的叉。  
  
纵然脑子因酒精麻痹迟缓了好几个档次，但“大白痴”这个称呼就像个开关，瞬间启动了他的身体机能。手比脑子更快反应过来，一把抓住黑发少年的衣领，看着那双在黑夜中不露情绪的眸子，不知怎么的，他就是知道这人在心理怎么编排自己。“你这个臭小鬼……你你你怎么长得这么高？”  
  
脱口而出的话结结巴巴拐了个弯。  
  
不怪鸣人，他上次见到佐助的时候，对方还比自己矮两个头呢。现在居然比自己还高了？  
  
“我等了你两个小时。”清冷地语气，听得出不耐烦。  
  
“我又没有让你等！”  
  
佐助的半边眉毛一挑，拍开抓着自己衣领的手，按下方才正要打出去的电话号码，没过一会儿就接通了：“你好，请问现在还有标间吗？”  
  
“你在干嘛？”鸣人问道。  
  
黑发少年扫了一眼蠢相的金发男子，露出一个“你看不出来吗”的表情。“对，一个人住。”  
  
“你在订酒店？”鸣人瞬间就慌了，要是让玖辛奈知道自己没有按她说的接待佐助，肯定要被念死，一把夺过黑发少年的手机，狗腿的笑道：“那个，我现在回来了，你可以跟我一起住。”  
  
“不是说没有让我等吗。”  
  
这个臭小鬼，恋兄癖，那么多年没见还是一副收贷表情：“好啦，是我不好，明知道你要来下班后还跑出去喝酒让你等那么久。”  
  
佐助冷冷地看着对方，没有说话。  
  
“喂，我可是——”  
  
眼看又要炸了，为了保护自己的耳朵，见好就收的道理佐助还是懂的，薄唇吐出几个字：“手机还我，带路。”  
  
佐助推着行李箱，一路跟在金发人的身后，在他的印象中，哥哥鼬在十六岁众望所归的分化成Alpha后没过几周鸣人就分化成Omega了；他还记得自家母亲和玖辛奈阿姨为此兴奋得开始策划婚礼。  
  
顺便说句，母亲那个时候已经开始缠着父亲给未来的孩子选名字了。  
  
当时，大家都以为他们是AO关系，他也这么以为，自己当时问过鼬他们是不是在谈恋爱，鼬并没有反驳，他以为，以鼬的性格，没有反驳，就是承认。  
  
结果，没有策划中的婚礼，没有幻想中的恋爱，名字也白取了。  
  
一个离开日本七年未归，一个考上了东大，就此别离，未再相见。  
  
这场游戏，估计玩得最开心也是最伤心的就只有两位母亲了。  
  
鸣人推开门，打开灯，从玄关鞋柜里找出一双拖鞋丢在地上，一边换上自己的，说：“知道你有洁癖，昨天新买的，没人穿过。”  
  
佐助换上拖鞋，跟在鸣人身后，进到屋子里，起居室活动空间还算大，收拾得还算整齐。他不知道为了把屋子收拾干净，鸣人整整两天没出门。  
  
“喂，你的房间在这边，”鸣人指着原木色门说道：“这里原先我是用作书房的，偶尔也当做客房来用，在你搬出去之前可以睡这里，我的书你可以随便看。”  
  
黑发的少年没有理会他，提着行李，径直推开房门，随即嘭的一声关上了门。  
  
这里好歹是他漩涡鸣人的公寓好吗！  
  
真是让人看了就来火的家伙，哼！  
  
晚上九点十五分，洗漱完毕的鸣人坐在起居室的地板上，一边拿毛巾擦着未干的头发，一边拨弄着手机，偶尔瞄几眼电视上的综艺节目。  
  
突然Line的提示音跳出来。  
  
_老妈：和佐助相处的还好吗？_  
  
好吗？怎么可能好，年纪小小，一脸臭屁，自己以前每次去鼬那里都会被这小鬼死亡凝视，搞得好像自己抢了他亲哥一样，恋兄癖。这么多年过去了，身高长了，看起来脾气也见长了。  
  
_回复道：一点都不好，太难相处了。_  
  
 _老妈：别说傻话了，佐助那么乖的孩子怎么可能难相处。_  
  
 _回复：老妈我才是你的儿子吧，为什么你连自己儿子的话都不相信。_  
  
 _老妈：好啦，不要撒娇了，好好跟佐助相处，你是哥哥，要好好照顾他哦。_  
  
 _回复：他都十八岁了，为什么还要我照顾他啊！_  
  
 _老妈：因为你是哥哥！_  
  
 _无可奈何地叹了口气，回复道：知道了，对了，老妈，佐助都十八岁了，为什么还没有分化啊？_  
  
 _老妈：这种事情妈妈怎么可能知道！_  
  
 _回复：可是老妈你不是和美琴阿姨是朋友吗？_  
  
 _老妈：不说了，你爸爸居然现在才回家，我要好好跟他聊聊。_  
  
鸣人盯着手机，想象着玖辛奈叉着腰把老爸堵在玄关教训的画面，不寒而栗。默默许愿自己将来不要变成老妈那样。  
  
佐助从浴室里出来的时候看到的就是这幅画面，一个大白痴，眯着眼，在发呆。缓缓走过去，一屁股坐在地上。  
  
“哇——你干嘛不穿上衣！”回过神来的鸣人指着黑发少年肌肉紧实的上半身：“我好歹是个独身Omega，拜托你稍微注意一下好吗！”  
  
黑色的眸子那撮耸得最高的金发发丝开始，一路向下，直到脚指甲盖，鸣人只觉得自己好像被X光照过一样，忽然局促不安起来。  
  
这个混蛋，这是什么眼神啊。  
  
“啧。”略带不屑的情绪，收回眼神，看向电视。  
  
“你这是什么态度啊，给我说清楚啊！”从小就是这种眼神看着自己，明明面对的是长辈的自己，却从来不表示尊敬；当着鼬的面也好，自己父母的面也好，没有敬语已经很糟糕了，偏偏还老是大白痴大白痴的叫着自己。  
  
佛也有火的好吗！  
  
黑发少年赏了个余光过去，薄唇微启：“哦，只是没看出来你哪里像Omega而已。”  
  
你——死——定——了。  
  
金发的成年Omega双手用力一推，黑发的少年人应声倒地，随即感到下腹一沉，身上多了个重量，跟着面颊颧骨处迎来一阵火辣辣的疼痛。  
  
明明是个Omega，力气怎么那么大，打人怎么那么疼，脾气怎么那么坏。  
  
被人按在地上摩擦绝不符宇智波一族的性格，颀长的少年单手一挥，坐在身上的人就被掀倒在地。  
  
两人间的格局迅速扭转，金发成年男子来不及呼痛，对方已然欺上身来，仅穿着四角裤的双腿压在身下人膝盖关节处，两只手遏住对方的手腕，压在头顶，冷冽的声音烧着怒火：“给你三秒钟跟我道歉！”  
  
“绝不！”  
  
“三！”  
  
“休想！”  
  
“二！”  
  
“做梦吧你这个恋兄癖！”  
  
“一！”  
  
最后一秒落下，黑发少年歪歪脖子，露出一个这是你自找的神情，将金发男子的两手拉至头顶，换成单手压制。  
  
鸣人挺了挺身体，膝关节传来一阵疼：“你放开我，你这个没有礼貌从不说谢谢徒有其表的臭小鬼！”  
  
“我就当你夸我好了。”佐助将空出的那只手覆上对方的脖子，身下人果然惊恐起来：“你要干嘛，那么小一件事不至于杀我吧！”  
  
“大白痴。”苍白的贴着脖子向上，张开，捏住对方带点婴儿肥的面颊，五指用力，面颊的肉慢慢集中起来：“现在闭嘴！”  
  
被挤得嘟起嘴唇的人只能发出毫无意义的呜呜声。  
  
被人按着摩擦不符合宇智波一族的性格，打Omega更不是佐助的作风，黑色的眸子盯着从一开始就一直讲个不停的唇：“这是给你的一点惩罚，给我牢牢记住了。”  
  
诶？  
  
“捏唔咬唔呜呜呜”此处可译为：你要干嘛大混蛋。俊美的面孔越来越近，那双黑色的瞳仁好像能喷出火一样。  
  
他们唇贴着唇，然后整个世界都安静了。  
  
果然，亲上去就闭嘴了。黑发少年理所当然的想着，唇下的触感十分柔软丰润，不像自己薄薄的，伸出舌，舔了舔，像儿时记忆里的果冻。  
  
放开对身下人的桎梏，站起身来，金发的Omega躺在地上仍旧保持着双眼瞪大嘴巴微张的模样。  
  
佐助无可奈何的扶额，完蛋，看起来更傻了。  
  
等鸣人回过神来的时候，黑发少年早已离开犯罪现场了。一肚子的怒火无处发泄，想把那个臭小子拉出来揍一顿。  
  
鸣人愣愣的摸着自己的唇，回想着方才的感觉，薄薄的，凉凉的，对方用的是薄荷口味的牙膏吧。一双漆黑的瞳仁从脑海里一闪而过，心脏猛地漏了一拍。  
  
糟糕，自己果然是独身太久了吗，已经饥渴到要对十八岁的未成年出手了吗？  
  
不对不对！鸣人猛的拍拍自己的脸颊，刚才明明被侵犯的是他，为什么现在搞得好像自己很饥渴一样。  
  
只不过是一个吻而已，鸣人拍着胸脯自我安慰道，不过是小屁孩的恶作剧而已。  
  
可是……  
  
鸣人猛地蹲下身子抱住脑袋。  
  
可是，能不能把他的初吻还给他啊。他留了二十五年，要献给自己将来那位的初吻，能不能还回来啊。  
  
混乱的Omega再次抬起头，满面通红，蓝色的眼睛委屈地闪着水光，喃喃地说道：“怎么办……”  
  
怎么办？  
  
不管怎么安慰自己，心跳的还是很快，怎么办？  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“啊……好帅啊，为什么我没有晚出生几年！”  
  
晚出生几年也是不可能的，那家伙到现在还没分化搞不好身体残疾。  
  
“气质看起来真好啊，应该出生在很高贵的家庭吧。”  
  
哪只眼睛看出他气质好啦，明明成天一副鼻孔看人缺乏教养的样子，再高贵的家庭也会养出败类的。  
  
“啊啊啊，你看下面评论有介绍他的，宇智波佐助，18岁，东京大学医学部一年级生，好想当他的病患哦。”  
  
当他的病患搞不好你会病情加重哦。  
  
“要是能被他性骚扰就好了……”  
  
性骚扰？  
  
“噗——”鸣人没忍住，一口咖啡差点喷了满屏幕。  
  
这种对话从三天前网上流出东大新生宇智波佐助的照片和视频开始变得愈发严重了，公司里有不少Omega，一到休息时间就三三两两围在一起在twitter上搜佐助的照片，平时明明都是温柔害羞矜持的Omega，现在就跟魔怔了一样，成日发表想要宇智波佐助在自己体内成结这种言论，真是让人大跌眼镜。  
  
话说回来，佐助这家伙知不知道打从他第一天入校开始就一直被人偷拍啊？  
  
这么吸引注意力，还真是宇智波家的风格啊。  
  
鼬那时候好像也是吧。  
  
国中一年级入学第一天，自己所在的七班每逢课间就会被全校有Omega分化倾向的同学围堵得水泄不通，里三层外三层，导致他们班课间也不得不关着门，虽然这样外面的人进不来，但里面的人也出不去啊。于是就有了扒窗台的行为，作为鼬的邻座，座位靠窗的自己每日不得不无缘无故接受众人间接施与给他的视线，后来有一日，再也受不了的自己站起身将整个班级的窗帘都拉上，隔断了窗外的全部视线。  
  
就是那个时候，他们第一次说话，鼬当时看着自己，跟自己说“对不起”。  
  
这么想来，两兄弟真是完全不一样，鼬可是会好好说对不起和谢谢的呢，至于那个小屁孩……对自己连敬语都不用。  
  
想起来都来气。  
  
“对了，鸣人！”井野将视线从手机中佐助的脸移开，笑得神秘莫测：“今天下班要不要去那里喝一杯呀？”  
  
鸣人瞬间精神了，点点头：“去去去，叫上雏田吧！”  
  
“哎呀，牙不会介意吗？”  
  
“我今天早上听雏田说牙出差去参加一个什么国际兽医大会，所以应该不会有问题。”  
  
“好，那就拜托鸣人你跟雏田说一声啦！”  
  
“交给我吧！”  
  
“知道。”佐助随手记下重要的知识点，黑色的双眸紧盯着正在演示信息素分化作用的大屏幕。跟他说话的人叫鬼灯水月，是个Beta，入校第一天就开始跟在自己身边说要认自己为大佬，是个莫名其妙的人。  
  
“你不在意吗？”  
  
“为什么要在意。”  
  
水月看不懂宇智波佐助，虽然开学三天以来他们每天一起吃饭上课，可光是站在佐助身旁，就能感受到随时随地投递而来的视线，他就不信作为事件中心的男主角感受不到。“不会不舒服吗？”  
  
接着，传来一声小小的咔擦声。  
  
“听到了吧，你又被偷拍了。”  
  
黑发少年余光瞥了他一眼，淡淡的说：“不在乎。”  
  
这种态度，既让人窝火，又莫名让人崇拜，感叹道果然是干大事的人，自己这算是跟对了老大吧。水月漫不经心的想着，一边把玩着手中的笔。  
  
讲台上的教授关闭演示视频，随口点到：“接下来，请鬼灯水月来给我们讲讲关于A类迟分化所涉及的几类情况。”  
  
啊？水月略显慌乱的站起身来，这个大蛇丸教授说是国内首屈一指的信息素研究型学者，却从不按常理出牌，传言说他会在第一天记住所有学生的名字，现在看来这个传言还是有点可信度的。“A类迟分化所涉及的情况……”  
  
鬼灯水月感觉身上已经被大蛇丸的视线扎成了孔，看了身旁宇智波一眼，连忙说道：“大蛇丸教授，要不然让宇智波佐助回答整个问题吧，他不就是A类迟分化吗？”  
  
大蛇丸若有所思的看了黑发少年两眼：“宇智波佐助你下来讲台这边。”  
  
佐助瞥了水月一眼，后者明显感到一阵压力，随即对方从他身边绕过去，下到讲台。  
  
“大家看好，”大蛇丸捏捏黑发少年的胳膊：“这是典型的A类迟分化所涉及的一类情况，一般情况下，我们将信息素分化前的发育称之为原始基因型发育，宇智波佐助现在仍处于这一阶段，而在座的你们，这一阶段已经完全结束了，所以我们可以看出，他的家族基因是非常好的，仅现在这一阶段，他就已经达到了信息素分化后的Alpha平均值素质。”  
  
台下立马一片窃窃私语。  
  
“而大部分A类人群真正显现出A类特质则是在信息素分化后，信息素分化后人体将进行二次发育，这个时候大家会开始觉A类群体伫立在人群中会变得十分扎眼。”大蛇丸拍拍黑发少年的肩：“所以宇智波还有一次发育机会……”  
  
看来自己真的是跟了一个了不得的大佬啊，会成为Alpha中的Alpha吧，仅就现在冷冽的气场，实在想象不出分化后会强大到什么地步，怪不得刚才佐助说不在意，现在貌似除了自己，也没有任何人敢于靠近他吧，靠近就意味着挑战，他还真想不出有谁敢挑战宇智波佐助。  
  
井野口里的那个地方——针对Omega而开设的Alpha牛郎俱乐部。  
  
鸣人以前并不爱来这里，但自那个小屁孩的恶作剧开始，他能明显感觉到自己最近性致高了不少，果然是独身太久了，仅仅一个恶作剧一般的吻，就能让他心跳加速面红耳赤，明明都是二十五岁的人了，为什么搞得跟十六岁刚分化完的时候一样敏感。  
  
他真的很担心自己，万一哪天一个把持不住犯罪就糟糕了，尤其是黑发少年会分化成Alpha的特征实在是太过明显。  
  
果然不该让宇智波佐助住进自己的公寓，现在把他赶出去还来得及吗？要是赶出去的话，玖辛奈一定会杀到东京来的吧……  
  
还好佐助最近开学后忙了不少，听他说已经加入了东大的击剑部，逢周一到周四都会进行部活训练。这样一来他们接触的时间就能减少，但那个臭小子洗完澡光着膀子在屋子里晃来晃去的毛病还是没改，提起来他就一把火。  
  
真拿他不当Omega。  
  
难道自己真的就那么不像Omega吗？  
  
自己真的一点魅力都没有吗？  
  
“这位客人今天好像兴致不太高呢，是身体哪里不太舒服吗？”  
  
鸣人回过神，红发帅气的Alpha正一脸担忧的望着自己，红色的眸子看起来好温柔，鸣人连忙摇摇头：“没有没有，刚刚在想工作上的事情呢。”  
  
红发帅气的Alpha指了指自己胸前的牌牌：“请叫我小九好了，不知道该怎么称呼客人呢？”  
  
“鸣人，我叫鸣人！”  
  
红发Alpha轻轻将鸣人搂入怀中，面带笑意：“那么鸣人，如果沾染上我信息素的话，家里那位会在意吗？”  
  
“才不会介意啦，鸣人这家伙母胎SOLO二十五年哦！”井野紧紧搂着身旁的黑发Alpha，插嘴道。  
  
“要你多嘴啦，井野！”  
  
“本来就是嘛！搞不好初吻还在！”  
  
“诶？”红发男子像是吓了一跳，身体却一点一点释放出信息素，悄无声息的将金发的Omega包裹其中，难以置信地说道：“啊，还以为像客人这样可爱的Omega一定会有很多人追求呢。”  
  
虽然知道只是客气话，毕竟自己从小到大就跟“可爱”这个词没有什么关系，对比家里那张冷若冰霜的小鬼，他觉得全身都变得暖洋洋舒畅起来，觉得这钱花的很值的：“哪有啦，井野，雏田，我们再叫一瓶香槟吧！”  
  
“好！”那边井野已经全然瘫软在黑发的Alpha怀中，一副你说什么我都答应的样子。  
  
雏田红着脸，微微点头。  
  
热乎乎的水从苍白的皮肤上流过，紧致的皮层之下裹着蕴含力量的肌肉，伸出手，将水关掉，将身子擦干，随意的在腰间围上浴巾，踏出击剑部的淋浴间，迈着步子朝衣柜走去。  
  
三三两两的队员一边聊着刚才训练的情况，一边朝走过来的黑发少年瞥去，兴许少年自身气场太过强烈，以至于队员并没有察觉到自己在给他默默让道。  
  
鬼灯水月已经穿上了裤子，正在系上衣的扣子，听到身旁一阵细细索索的声音，望过去，黑发少年将围在腰间的浴巾摘下，慢慢套上裤子。  
  
嗯，永远都不要和佐助一起上厕所，水月收回盯着对方胯间的视线。他一个Beta就不要跟一个准Alpha计较谁大谁小的问题了。  
  
“佐助，我先回宿舍咯。”  
  
佐助点点头，算是道过别了。  
  
鸣人的公寓离东大十分近，步行不过十五分钟路程，他听母亲说是当年大白痴考到东京大学以后，波风叔叔坚持买下来的，说是无论如何都不放心鸣人跟那么多人一起住在宿舍里。其实自己家里那套公寓也是在那段时间不久之前买的，母亲当年的意思很明确，一旦鼬和鸣人一起去东京读大学的话，那么作为恋人的两人需要一个独立私密的空间来处理类似发情期这样的情况。  
  
虽然当代社会大部分都会选择安全高效的抑制剂来控制发情期，但是一旦确认恋人关系，做爱就会变成高于抑制剂的存在。  
  
那时候母亲还经常神秘兮兮的问自己是更想要侄子还是侄女。  
  
只可惜他母亲千算万算，结果从一开始就算错了。  
  
黑发少年背着单肩包，佩剑装在封套里，挎在肩上，出了校道一路走来收到了不少注视里，不少人认出他就是最近网上很火的东大一年生，纵使长得很帅，但生人勿进的气场实在太过强烈。  
  
正是樱花盛开的季节，沿路而种的樱花在春天的夜晚肆意开放，一丛一丛，莹白的路灯映照之下，黑发少年宛若画中走出来的人物。  
  
灯，果然是黑着的，看样子大白痴还没回来。  
  
掏出手机，打开通话目录，找到“大白痴”，按下拨出键。  
  
嘟嘟了几声，一个女人的声音传了过来：“喂……”  
  
“鸣人呢？”  
  
电话里的女人好像喝醉了，含糊不清地报了一个地址就挂了，这个意思看来是让自己去接大白痴了。  
  
佐助扶额，脑门直突突，电话都是别人接的，看来白痴已经醉得不省人事了吧。  
  
果然还是搬到酒店里住比较好吧，要不然大白痴三天两头喝醉自己还要去收尾，明明当初母亲说的是他照顾自己，为什么现在好像身份完全对调了。  
  
他细细回忆起最近两周的相处情形，除却自己来的那天屋子收拾的尚算干净，后面几天可以说是原形毕露了。脏衣服累积一周洗一次，屋子卫生一周打扫一次。最后自己实在是受不了居然每日帮那个大白痴洗起衣服干起家务来。  
  
说好的成年人照顾未成年人呢？  
  
他绝对要搬到酒店去住。  
  
黑发少年本就冷若冰霜的脸现下更是冰冷，走到路旁招了一辆计程车，报出刚刚电话里女人给的地址，计程车司机隐晦地一笑。  
  
“不要生气嘛，小哥。”前方开车的老爷爷突然搭话：“Omega有时候压力也很大的，偶尔放松下你也要理解。”  
  
少年哼了一声，别过头。  
  
鹤发老人轻轻一笑：“小哥长得真是帅呀，但是光靠帅是没办法留住Omega的心哦，Omega啊，都是敏感又纤细的生物。”  
  
佐助疑惑地看向老爷爷，不太懂老人为什么要跟自己说这些。  
  
“果然还是太年轻了啊，”老人一副回忆往事的模样：“要对Omega温柔点，对方才能知道你是真的在意他哦。”  
  
所以，到底在说什么？  
  
见黑发的年轻人不说话，白发老人也不再多说，两人一路无言的到达了目的地。说近不近，说远不远，算上交通讯号等待时间，距离鸣人家不过七八分钟的车程。  
  
下了计程车，远远的就看到金发的成年人靠闭着眼靠在店门口的墙上，旁边还站着两名女性，金发的那位早已晕乎乎的靠在另一名黑色长发的女人怀里。  
  
佐助不由自主加快步伐，走过去。  
  
“那个——你是……”黑色长发的女人一边辛苦的扶着趴在自己身上的金发女人，一边确定佐助的身份。  
  
“我是他的同居人，宇智波佐助，来接这个白痴回去。”  
  
“可是……我没有听鸣人说他有同居人……”雏田担忧地问，以她一个人的能力实在没办法送两个人回家，可是又实在没办法把鸣人一个人丢在这里，万一被人捡尸就不好了。  
  
“漩涡鸣人，二十五岁，毕业于东京大学，父亲波风水门，母亲漩涡玖辛奈，最爱吃的是一乐拉面，最讨厌的是等泡面泡好的三分钟。”说着，还从口袋里掏出手机，露出刚才的通话记录：“这个标注着大白痴的就是他。”  
  
雏田这才稍微放心了下来：“那个，等鸣人酒醒了你可以让他给我打个电话吗？”  
  
“可以。”  
  
“那鸣人麻烦你了。”雏田扶住已经差不多快要睡着的井野，拦住一辆计程车，这才离开。  
  
金发的Omega靠在墙上，紧紧闭着嘴，蓝色的眼珠子熏着水汽，四处望来望去。  
  
“知道我是谁吗？”黑发少年靠近，冷着声音问。  
  
鸣人点点头，随即迅速的捂住自己的嘴巴。  
  
“你要吐？”皱了皱眉。  
  
又摇摇头。  
  
黑发少年伸出手拉住对方的手腕扯到马路边，伸手招停一辆计程车，正要将人塞进去，不料对方突然挣脱开来，大喊道：“不要不要！”  
  
“大白痴，你给我进去，回家！”佐助扯住对方的胳膊，无奈对方将脚踩在车身上，一手扒住车门框，怎么都塞不进去。  
  
“不要，我要去赏樱，夜晚的樱花最好看啦！”  
  
“你给我差不多一点，那么晚去哪里赏樱！”  
  
他们就这样来回拉锯了五六分钟左右。  
  
“那个——可以请你们不要这样扒着车门吗？”司机探出脑袋，有些不好意思的指着他们：“还有那位先生的脚，可以挪下来吗？”  
  
最终，他们没能坐上计程车。  
  
喝醉酒的金发Omega似乎特别难搞，嘴里一边唱着早已经走调的歌曲，一边还要拉着他跳舞。拜托行行好，他宇智波佐助还是要脸的。  
  
深吸一气，黑发少年蹲下身子，语气不太好地说：“上来！”  
  
“干嘛？”蓝色润着水渍的双眸迷茫地望着，意识一片模糊。  
  
“带你去赏樱。”  
  
“耶！”  
  
连蹦带跳的，佐助只感到背脊一沉，一个重量彻彻底底的交待在了自己的身上，慢慢站起来，拖住身后有些不安分的人，沿着商业街，按照来时的路线，原路返回。  
  
方才还又蹦又跳地人现下突然安静下来，脖颈一热，温热的气息一擦而过，下巴抵在了他的肩上，耳旁有热乎乎带着酒精的气息：“你是臭屁的佐助吗？”  
  
“……”  
  
“是佐助吧，”柔软的发丝把他露出的颈项弄得痒痒的，那个含糊不清地声音略带委屈地声音说道：“为什么佐助那么讨厌我啊，我有做错什么吗？”  
  
嗯，衣服不洗，卫生不打扫，还不遵守时间，不爱准时回家。  
  
但真的有做错什么吗，好像并没有。  
  
醉醺醺的鸣人伸出一只手指，戳了戳正背着自己的人的面颊，黑发少年条件反射的别开了脑袋。  
  
“我啊，记得第一次见到佐助的时候，觉得佐助长得好帅气哦，明明只是一个六岁的小朋友，为什么会长得那么帅气呢？”  
  
原来大白痴对自己的第一印象是这样的啊，话说回来，自己第一次见到大白痴的时候是什么感觉呢……记得好像是……时间久远，有点不记得了。  
  
“长大后的佐助更帅气了呢，我就想一定有好多人喜欢着你吧，”鸣人双手紧紧搂住黑发少年的肩膀，甩着双腿，换来对方一句不要乱动，委屈的瘪住嘴巴：“可是佐助还是好凶，为什么要对我那么凶啊？”  
  
一看到大白痴就恼火，不自觉的就会对他凶起来，他也不知道为什么。  
  
“佐助不要对我这么凶好不好，我们好好相处吧……”  
  
他能感到背上的脑袋蹭了蹭，平日里炸呼呼的成年人现在乖顺的趴在自己的背脊上，温热的体温隔着两层布料毫无保留地传递到了他的身上。  
  
黑色的瞳仁暗了暗，不知道脑子里在想什么，淡红色薄唇微微张开：“我——”  
  
“——哇，佐助你看！”  
  
黑发少年抬起头，顺着手指的方向向右望去，他们站在一座桥上，脚底下横亘而过的是清川，沿河道而种的樱花树被莹白的街灯照的宛若发光，淅淅沥沥地流水声，白色月牙之下，河面泛起粼粼波光。  
  
佐助一时间有些愣住了，来时他完全没有注意到樱花已经开得这么美了。  
  
“佐助，谢谢你带我赏樱。”  
  
紧接着，他感到一只手戳着他的左面颊，扭过头去，肩上一紧，金发Omega的面庞突然出现，炙热的，带着酒气的唇贴上了他薄凉的双唇。  
  
时间像是无限拉长了，月色下，清川依旧在流淌，那水声像是流入了心间。  
  
然后那双带着湿润暖意的双唇离开了，金发的脑袋蹭着他的后脖颈，瓮声瓮气的声音从他的胸膛传来：“这是给你的惩罚哦，谁让你把我的初吻抢走了……”  
  
他感到身后人的脑袋换了个边靠着，随即，缓慢稳定的呼吸声传来，一呼一吸。  
  
良久，黑发少年才轻轻开口：“大白痴，你今天的香水味好难闻。”  
  
“诶？”漩涡鸣人一大早起来就发现情况不妙，要是让这个臭小子继续的话，玖辛奈肯定不会放过自己的，连忙冲上去，拦住对方正在往行李箱塞衣服的手：“你你你干嘛呀——”  
  
黑发少年丢出一个“自己看”的表情，继续整理衣物。  
  
“你收拾行李要去哪里？”  
  
“住酒店。”  
  
诶诶诶诶？鸣人几乎留下宽面条：“是因为我昨晚喝醉酒的事吗？”  
  
白皙的手顿了顿，黑发少年看着他，面上神色依旧冷淡：“不完全是。”  
  
“那是因为什么啦，你要是搬出去的话，老妈要骂死我的！”  
  
“哦。”手里动作继续，叠好衣服叠裤子。  
  
“哦什么哦，被老妈骂的又不是你，你当然无所谓啦，吃我的，喝我的，居然一点同情心也没有，冷血。”鸣人掰着手指开始一条条数落少年人的罪状。  
  
“说的对，被骂的反正是你，我为什么要同情。”  
  
说的好有道理，他居然无法反驳，金发的Omega恼怒地拦住对方：“总之，总之，我可以改啦！”  
  
少年挑起一边眉毛，黑色的眼眸看着成年男子，满脸写满质疑。  
  
“我说真的。”鸣人不安的扭了扭身子，他有种在签不平等条约的感觉。  
  
“好，你说的。”佐助停下手中动作，冷冷开口道：“约法三章。”  
  
鸣人点点头。  
  
“一，下班以后准时回家，不可以再喝得烂醉。”  
  
“可以！”  
  
“二，衣服每天都要洗，卫生两天打扫一次。”  
  
这个臭小子，得寸进尺，鸣人龇着牙，拳头已经在握：“——可以。”  
  
“三，每天要买新鲜蔬菜水果，我还在发育期长身体，不想再吃泡面了。”  
  
听到这条，鸣人终于忍不住跳了起来，一把抓住对方衣领：“喂，你不要太过分啊！”  
  
“哦，住酒店。”平淡的语调，足以致命。  
  
“第三条，成交。”这不是要他的命吗，好不容易以为脱离了玖辛奈的掌控，就能自由的吃泡面，没想到结局来得这么快。  
  
黑发少年打开大门，迎面的艳阳照的他几乎睁不开眼睛，渐起的暖意从脚底升起，顺手将身后的门带上。  
  
是这种感觉吧，当时就是这种感觉吧。  
  
温暖，太阳。  
  
嘴角轻轻勾起一笑，迈步朝学校走去。  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
睁开眼，雪白的屋顶映入眼帘，空气离充斥着浓烈的消毒水味道。  
  
黑色的双眸眨了眨，思维意识逐渐恢复，自己刚才应该是在上课，为什么现在会躺在医务室里？  
  
撇过头，鬼灯水月正望着他。  
  
“你晕倒了，”像是知道他心理所想，水月解释道：“做信息素挥发实验的时候，你突然就晕倒了，大蛇丸教授说你开始迈入分化期了，所以会逐步变得对信息素敏感起来，刚刚课堂上使用的合成信息素好像对你来说有点相斥。”  
  
黑发少年坐起身子，身体看起来好像并没有什么区别，张开手掌，收拢，他能感到充盈的力量埋藏在肌里下，仿佛下一秒就要爆发。  
  
见佐助没有说话，水月继续问：“你这样还能参加本周末的部活集训吗，要去四国哦。”  
  
“可以。”黑发少年简略的答道，他并没有感到任何身体上的不适。  
  
“对了，你的包。”水月从捞起被自己丢在地上的黑色单肩包，扔给黑发少年，随即从口袋里掏出手机，递过去：“还有你的手机，要给家里人打个电话吗？”  
  
“不用，”佐助一把掀开被子，从床上下来，躬身穿鞋子。  
  
一般人进入分化期之后不是都会第一时间告诉家人嘛，只能说不亏是宇智波佐助，这种事情对他来说也不过是小事吧。“你要回去上课吗？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“啊……可是我比较想逃课。”  
  
佐助没有理会，背起包，利索的将手机塞进口袋里，朝门口走去。  
  
如果佐助都回去上课了，自己却不在场，那逃课的行为也太明显了。鬼灯水月叹了口气，没办法，谁叫自己认了个刚正不阿的老大。连忙跟上去：“我也还是回去上课吧，听人说缺纲手教授的课是会被她往死里整的。”  
  
午休时间，鸣人端着装好食物的托盘游荡在食堂内，远远就看到井野冲自己招手让他过去。他现在不太想过去，原以为井野那次完全喝醉了，没想到居然记得佐助，然后雏田无意间又透露了佐助是自己的同居人，现在自己每天都要被井野缠着东问西问。  
  
叹一口气，不情不愿走过去。  
  
“呐呐，鸣人，佐助家都有什么人啊？”  
  
果然，又来了。鸣人呵呵一笑：“我说，井野，那个臭小子连分化都没有，为什么你要对他那么执着啊？”  
  
井野翻了个白眼：“当然是因为长得帅啊！”  
  
“长得帅有什么用，性格糟糕地一塌糊涂。”筷子像是泄愤一样戳着盘子里的炸猪扒，一边抱怨：“六岁的时候就开始叫我大白痴，一叫就是十二年，完全没礼貌。”  
  
“你的确挺白痴的啊，佐助哪里有说错吗？”这是已经完全入了佐助教的井野。  
  
“还强迫我每天洗衣服打扫卫生。”  
  
“你卫生状况的确很差啊，佐助让你这么做是对的。”井野点点头，如此肯定的说。  
  
“还规定我每天必须买新鲜蔬菜水果，不让我买泡面！”  
  
“佐助一定是担心你死于缺乏维他命啦。”  
  
“我过得简直像个家养小精灵！”  
  
“我宁愿给佐助当家养小精灵。”  
  
“他洗完澡还喜欢光着上半身到处乱晃！”  
  
井野一听，两眼直冒红心，凑到跟前：“他的身材好不好？”  
  
身材好不好？  
  
他细细回忆，少年的身材虽说仍有点青涩，但颀长的身高，紧实的肌肉，人鱼线，公狗腰，还有微微显形的腹肌。手臂的力量也很大，一把就能将自己掀翻在地，大腿压制性很强，想必腿部肌肉也很发达，自己被压在地上的时候完全没法反抗。  
  
再过两年，这个少年会变得不得了吧……现在已经吸引了那么多人的视线，那个时候追求他的人搞不好会从东大门口排到东京湾吧。  
  
“所以佐助的身材好不好啦？”  
  
鸣人瞬间清醒，嘴硬道：“好好好——好又有什么用，反正人品——不好。”  
  
“所以说他的身材很好对吧！”  
  
有些尴尬地挠了挠脸：“算是吧。”  
  
“我就知道，”井野露出一副不出她所料的表情，接着长叹一气：“不过，我觉得他自己就这么完美了，眼光一定很高吧，一般的Omega一定入不了他的眼。”  
  
提起这个，鸣人就一肚子火了。  
  
他当然知道以佐助的姿态，像自己这样的Omega自然是看不上的，但当着自己的面说什么“一点都没看出是Omega”也太伤人心了。  
  
完全没有考虑过他的感受。  
  
他也是个货真价实的Omega好吗！  
  
“不知道什么样的人才能跟他谈恋爱啊……”井野叹息道。  
  
是啊，不知道他究竟喜欢什么样的人呢……  
  
鸣人戳着盘子里的食物，叹了口气，夹起炸猪扒，大大的咬了一口。  
  
“对了，鸣人，”井野从座位底下拿出一个纸袋，冲金发男子暧昧的一笑，小声说：“这个是送给你的，明天要开始请假了对吧。”  
  
“咳咳咳——”鸣人连忙喝了几口水，紧张地四处望望，确定没人听道，气呼呼地说：“为什么井野你居然知道我的发情期日期？”  
  
“笨蛋，我可是人事好吗，你们的假都从我手上过。”  
  
鸣人接过纸袋，疑惑地望着金发女人：“这是什么啊？”  
  
“回家一个人的时候再拆开哦！”金发女人神秘兮兮地笑着：“是比抑制剂更好的东西哦，所以这次就不要用抑制剂了，让这个东西陪你愉快的度过三天发情期吧，它可是有仿A信息素不留香的设计哦。”  
  
“不用抑制剂真的可以吗……”打从以Omega身份Debut那天起，他就一直十分相信抑制剂，虽然抑制剂的抑制效果让处于发情期的自己十分煎熬，但至少它让自己平稳安全健康的度过了九年。  
  
“相信我啦，”井野凑到鸣人面前，小声说：“上次我们去牛郎店的时候雏田正处于易感期，她第二天就发情了，牙又不在，雏田就是靠这个度过三天的。”  
  
“真的？”  
  
“她说超舒服的，不过雏田在这东西里面混的是牙的信息素提取物，你嘛，这里面配套了合成Alpha信息素，用起来就像你有个Alpha一样哦。”  
  
就像有个Alpha吗？唔……有个Alpha陪自己过发情期是什么样的感受呢，他从来没感受过，可能真的独身有点久，最近真的是越来越饥渴了。而且昨晚佐助光着膀子从浴室里出来的时候自己居然心跳加速了。  
  
不过还好那个小屁孩还没分化，要不然他可不敢保证自己发情期会不会把对方拖到房间里先这样再这样然后那样。  
  
鸣人向来是个乐于接受安利的人：“好吧，既然是不留香型，那我就试试吧。”  
  
黑色的，硅胶，柱形。  
  
鸣人捏了捏，软硬适中，还能适度向两边弯曲。所以，这就是井野给他的礼物，一个标为M尺寸的发情期专用按摩棒？  
  
举起按摩棒细细观察，不得不感叹现在科技真是发达，他是没有握住别人阴茎的经历啦，只不过他握过自己的，就这点来看，他还是可以说这个按摩棒做的相当不错了，认真看去，头部位置有个小小的口子。  
  
“当按摩棒监测到内壁振动频率达到高潮数值时，含合成Alpha信息素的液体会自动从铃口射出，让您真正感受被Alpha内射的快感。”读到这里，鸣人也不免面色一红。  
  
所以这个按摩棒是真的可以“射精”？  
  
明天自己就可以用这个进入自己的身体？  
  
虽说一直以来他都希望第一个进入自己身体是命中注定的那位，但是这毕竟不是真正的阴茎，所以并不能说是真正的进入吧。  
  
更何况，他偶尔也会用手指给自己弄的说。  
  
嘭的一声，房门开了。  
  
“喂，晚饭还没做吗？”少年的声音突然出现。  
  
鸣人连忙将手背到身后，哈哈一笑，显得十分尴尬：“还还还没有——”  
  
为什么这个臭小鬼突然回来了，明明自己都没有听到敲门声。  
  
黑发少年盯了金发成年人几秒钟，眉毛一挑，视线向下：“你藏着什么？”  
  
“没没没什么……”  
  
绝对不可以让他知道自己藏了什么，万一把自己当成变态色魔就完了。  
  
“哦……”拉长的尾音，黑色的瞳仁盯着眼前的金发Omega，突然勾唇一笑，莫名就带了几分邪气。  
  
糟糕。  
  
心跳又加速了。  
  
这个臭小鬼究竟是从哪里学来这样笑的啊！  
  
佐助视线向右一瞥，落到了床上。  
  
惨！  
  
鸣人还来不及反应，黑发少年已经拿起方才被他扔在床上的包装盒，顿时，他只觉得一阵热浪向他全身袭来。面红耳赤。  
  
他这辈子还没这么丢脸过，偏偏少年人手里拿着印有实物图片的包装盒还在一脸认真的阅读，声音里情绪不多，但自己却能听出每个字都带着嘲讽的意味。  
  
“按，摩，棒？”  
  
轰——他觉得自己的脸更红了，连忙伸手抢过对方手里的盒子，一脸的羞愤：“是是是又怎样啦，我们Omega也有生理需求的好吗！”  
  
对方黑色瞳仁向下，突然盯着自己的另一只手，握着按摩棒的那只。  
  
薄薄的唇吐出一句让人摸不着头脑的话：“这么小就能满足吗？”  
  
诶？  
  
这句话是什么意思？  
  
难道是嘲讽自己从来没有碰过Alpha那里吗？  
  
所以说是嘲笑自己从来没有Alpha追求吗？  
  
是吧，是这种意思吧。  
  
这个臭小鬼！  
  
他——要——发——火——了！  
  
蓝色的眸子燃烧着熊熊怒火，一步上前，将包装盒狠狠的砸在黑发少年的胸膛上，喊道：“你给我够了吧，我知道自己长得不够好看又不够可爱，但是你必须非得像这样三天两头告诉我我有多差劲以致于没有Alpha追求我吗！”  
  
他的手里有武器，一根黑色的用医用硅胶制成的按摩棒。鸣人举着它，那玩意儿在他的手里抖了抖：“你想嘲笑我就尽管嘲笑我好了，对，我发情期得靠抑制剂和这玩意儿度过，那又怎样！”  
  
佐助不太明白，他只不过问了个问题而已，为什么金发的Omega反应这么大，不过他猜得出来对方这是误会了自己的意思。  
  
但宇智波不喜欢解释，也不会去解释。  
  
他要使用自己的武器，鸣人激动地将按摩棒大力的朝黑发少年的胸口上戳：“少每天臭屁地在我面前晃来晃去，就算那么多人喜欢你，你也不需要表现得一副自高自大的模样吧，拿自己的长处去戳别人短处很有优越感吗！”  
  
配合那个“戳”字，戳着按摩棒的手更加用力。仿佛这样对方就能体会到被戳短处的难受。  
  
“你将来就算分化成一个万里挑一的Alpha又怎样，眼睛不放在地面上，你也是会注定孤单一生的！”  
  
这不是宇智波的风格。  
  
虽然吵死人了，但是佐助只是站在原地，没有说话，没有动手，只是安静的听着对方的数落。  
  
他不知道自己究竟做了什么十恶不赦的事，才会让这个大白痴这样对自己，明明是个对外卖小哥都能露出灿烂笑容的人，却不愿对自己真正的笑一次。  
  
就像现在，自己分明没有说什么过分的话，也没有称呼对方“大白痴”，却仍旧收获了这种态度。  
  
之前喝醉了还问自己为什么对他那么凶，可是漩涡鸣人你又何尝不是呢。  
  
那根黑色的按摩棒还在随着主人的怒骂戳着自己的胸膛。  
  
黑发少年垂着的手指动了动，一把握住对方的手腕：“够了。”  
  
清冷的声线，没有太多的情绪。  
  
鸣人却抑制不住的停下了口里的谩骂，仿佛那两个字是一道他必须遵守的命令，于是他遵守了，手也停了下来。  
  
佐助的手仍旧握住他的手腕，冰冰凉凉的，跟他的唇一样，吻上去也是凉凉的。  
  
他为什么要停下来，为什么要遵守。  
  
仅仅因为一句话吗？  
  
还是因为说话的人是这位名叫宇智波佐助的十八岁少年。  
  
这一瞬，鸣人突然感到一阵失控感，他已经二十五岁了，早就过了因为一句话而精神崩溃乱发脾气的年纪了。这个突如其来被母亲安排进自己生活中的少年，在不经意间轻易地打破了作为成年人的自己恪守的规则，让他表现得宛如一个十五六岁幼稚不得体的青少年。  
  
他的理智，坚守，顷刻间就因对方的一句话消散全无。  
  
因为在意对方对自己的看法，所以才会因为一句没看出你像Omega而炸毛；那不是生气，也不是恼羞成怒，而是伤心。  
  
他的悲伤总被愤怒所装饰，他不甘在这少年人面前露出脆弱的姿态，因为害怕一旦软弱，便会从对方眼里抹去存在。  
  
为什么要在意，为什么会伤心，为什么不甘？  
  
答案呼之欲出。  
  
金发的Omega身体僵了一下，突然恢复了机能，垂着脑袋避开对方的探究，连忙将黑发少年的推出房间，随即嘭的一声关上房门，没有注意到少年眼里一闪而过的受伤。  
  
他以为只是独身太久而饥渴了。  
  
他以为自己只是太生气臭小鬼没有礼貌而已。  
  
可是他的心告诉他不是这样的。  
  
他的心告诉他，蛰伏在所有名为焦躁愤怒与不安情绪之下的真实答案。  
  
金发的Omega背靠着门，宛若抽空了力气一般，缓缓滑到地上，他捂着脸，能感觉到自己手心里一片滚烫。  
  
好一会儿，他才缓缓抬起头，面红耳赤，蓝色的眸子里沁着微微水光，他既委屈又绝望，自言自语道：“怎么办，是喜欢啊……”  
  
他，漩涡鸣人，二十五岁，喜欢十八岁的宇智波佐助。  
  
黑发少年站在房门口，一动不动，刚刚，他的鼻子好像闻到了什么，是鸣人的信息素吗？  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

又来了，这种感觉。  
  
他仿佛是一条鱼，被人从深海捞起，残忍地丢弃在沙滩上，频频张阖着嘴，却没法获取生存所需的一丝氧份。  
  
海的距离就在咫尺之间，他却连蹦过去的力气都没有。  
  
饥渴，炙烤，煎熬。  
  
鸣人对这种感觉已经相当熟稔，自十六岁分化以来，它们每三个月就要来造访自己一次，一次为期三天。一般都是在他夜晚熟睡的时候悄然袭来，等他从熟睡中苏醒的时候就会发现自己衣衫尽湿，浑身滚烫。  
  
但第一天还好，第一天他通常都能保持理智。  
  
被水汽浸润的蓝色眸子缓缓睁开，慢悠悠地从床上爬下来，抱起不知什么时候被踢到地上的被子，扔到床上。  
  
鸣人知道现在还只是刚刚开始，要不了多长时间，他的皮肤就会因为身上睡衣布料的摩擦而变得敏感疼痛，体温也会随着发情期信息素的浓郁度而升高。  
  
但不是现在，在那之前，他还是可以先去洗个澡，弄点吃的，多少给自己恢复点精力，要不然等到中后期，他的大脑和身体机能可能没法处理这么简单的事情。  
  
啊……当Omega真麻烦。  
  
不知道佐助出去了没有。  
  
经过日日夜夜的相处，他已经基本弄清了黑发少年的作息规律，少年人没有赖床的毛病，早上六点半准时起床，吃完自己在前一天买的土司牛奶就会出门上学。不像文学部这类时间较为自由的科系，医学部大一的基础课程量很大，时间也排得很密集。  
  
按照平日的时间推断，这个时间点的少年应该已经在课堂上了。  
  
不过，不怕一万就怕万一。  
  
鸣人悄悄将耳朵贴在原色木门上，直到确定外面没有任何动静后才把门打开。  
  
果然，佐助已经不在了。  
  
咦？  
  
那是……  
  
金发的Omega拖着步子走到餐桌前，有些讶异地看着桌上的食物，一碗味增汤，一碗米饭，一碟秋刀鱼，小盘蔬菜沙拉，还有一杯牛奶。  
  
没有字条，也没有留言。  
  
少年人的行事风格凸显无误。  
  
这些是佐助做的吧……  
  
是在跟他示好吗？  
  
要不然等发情期结束了就跟他和好吧……不过等等，他有跟那个小子提起自己今天开始进入发情期的事吗？  
  
算了，还是先喂饱自己吧。  
  
食物已经全部凉透了，想必是一早起床做的，但是他不在乎。脑海里浮现出黑发少年在厨房忙碌的身影，鸣人不禁轻笑出声，这一笑，一不小心就牵扯到了腹部，立马就能感到一阵湿湿滑滑的东西从身下流出。  
  
糟……  
  
纵然是再正常不过的生理现象，但是鸣人还是免不了一阵面红，特别是当他想到佐助早上很有可能跟他坐过同一个位置。  
  
强忍下不适的感觉，拿起筷子，轻轻说道：“我开动了。”  
  
“听说如果在这次集训期间打败正选队员的话就能在下场对早稻田的比赛中出场了。”鬼灯水月吸着手里的饮料，一边翻看着手中的材料。  
  
这节是大蛇丸教授的课，上到一半，突然被医学部附属医院的兜医生请走了，走的很匆忙，只给他们交待到必须得等课程时间结束才能离开教室。  
  
“嗯，听说是的。”黑发少年垂着眼睛，闲闲散散地在笔记本上勾画出剥离表皮层后的腺体模样。  
  
“你的话没问题吧，”鬼灯水月一把将书阖上，凑到黑发少年身旁：“我之前没想起来，上周我们家搬家，我赶回去帮忙，结果翻出了这个东西。”  
  
一张彩色照片。  
  
佐助朝照片轻轻瞥了一眼，没有说话。  
  
“是你吧，这个人。”水月指的是站在冠军领奖台上的那个少年：“第十五届全日本高中生佩剑男子个人赛，冠军是你吧。”  
  
“为什么你会有这个照片？”淡淡的语气，听不出波澜。  
  
“你不要误会我，我当时也有参加这场比赛，不过我获得的是第四名，没有资格站到领奖台上。”水月耸耸肩，颇有见地的说：“你不记得我对吧？”  
  
“……”  
  
水月看他反应已经猜到了，不在乎地说：“我也是看到照片才想起来的。”  
  
“很久以前的事了。”  
  
其实只不过是一年前的事。  
  
“没拿到冠军虽然有些遗憾，不过我玩佩剑最开始也不是为了拿冠军，”水月向后一仰，靠在座位上：“因为连续好几年杂志上都说最受Omega欢迎的是佩剑运动员啊，我还以为玩佩剑就有机会多接触Omega呢。”  
  
话锋一转，引到佐助身上：“你是为什么玩佩剑啊？”  
  
为什么？  
  
虽然一开始参与击剑运动的确是受鼬的影响，但要说真正在意起这项运动，果然还是因为那个时刻吧。  
  
第八届全日本高中生佩剑男子个人决赛。  
  
他至今都无法忘记。  
  
摘下面罩的那一瞬间，他听不到体育场欢呼的掌声，也听不到母亲在自己身旁说了什么。视线被迫定焦在刚刚获得胜利的人身上。  
  
那个画面反复在他的脑海里以慢动作地形式重放，一帧一帧，面罩由上至下，一点一点摘除，先是耀眼的金发，然后是蓝色的眼睛，接着是灿烂的笑颜。  
  
当时尚算年幼的自己并不懂那是一种什么样的感觉，但他不由自主，完完全全沉浸在那人的笑容之中，仿佛整个世界只剩下那位名叫漩涡鸣人的少年。  
  
他竭力控制着自己跳出观众席的冲动，膝盖上紧握拳头的双手在无人察觉之下轻轻发颤，背脊挺得笔直。  
  
耳尖微微发烫。  
  
但他不知道这种感觉背后所代表的是什么，他也没有追究其中深意的想法，他只知道自己心跳加速，血脉蓬勃，肌肉紧张。  
  
然后那人像是在观众席中发现了自己一样，冲着自己露出大大的笑容，朝他伸出一个拳头。  
  
明明被战胜的是自己的哥哥，他却一点也不觉得难过。  
  
就是这个原因，只因为这一瞬。  
  
黑发少年轻哼一声：“大概跟你的原因差不多吧。”  
  
老大这是笑了吗？是笑了吧，的确是笑了吧，他应该没有看错，居然真的笑了？今天的鬼灯水月一如既往看不懂宇智波佐助。  
  
吃净的碗碟堆在厨房的水槽里，浴室里传出哗啦哗啦的水声。  
  
最后再随意的冲了几下，关上开关，踏出淋浴间。发情期的威力已经初初显现了，鸣人能明显感觉到自己的反应比刚才更甚。  
  
“嘶……好疼。”百分百埃及棉的浴巾此时就像砂纸，每擦一下，都像是在打磨自己的皮肤，鸣人强忍着痛感，抖着手摸摸索索将身体擦干。  
  
随手一扔，浴巾在空气中转了一圈被扔进了衣服篓里。  
  
突然，隐约中，一种熟悉的气味钻进了发情期的Omega的鼻子里，他的身体一怔，口腔开始分泌出大量唾液。  
  
多日的相处，虽然从未在意过，但这个味道他太熟悉了。  
  
是少年的……味道。  
  
垂在身体两侧的手指微微颤抖，脑子一片嗡嗡。  
  
等鸣人反应过来的时候，他已经赤身裸体地跪在地上，情绪焦躁地翻腾着衣服篓里的东西。  
  
这个不是——这是他刚换下的。  
  
这个也不是，这个是他昨天换下的。  
  
是这个了！  
  
金发的Omega抓起衣篓里的黑色衬衣，将脸埋入其中，让自己的嗅细胞暴露在少年人略微青涩而又有点特别的味道中。  
  
是佐助的味道，佐助昨天回来的比较早，是因为没有在部活结束后洗澡就直接回来了吧，所以这上面才会全部都是佐助的味道。  
  
鸣人迷迷糊糊地想着，小心翼翼探出粉色的舌尖，在少年人衣领上舔了一下。  
  
有咸咸的味道，是佐助的汗渍……  
  
“啊……”  
  
自己这到底是在干嘛，像个变态一样，捧着佐助的衣服，又是吸又是闻……  
  
可是控制不了，他好想要……  
  
想要什么？  
  
他想要什么？  
  
好想……好想要佐助……  
  
鸣人想甩开手上的衣服，可是办不到，他的通体因发情期的高温而呈现一片红色，蓝色的眼睛弥漫着欲望的水汽，双唇烫得红润。  
  
微微张开嘴，有细小的呻吟声，他喊着少年人的名字，脑海里浮现出一副旖旎的画面：“佐助……佐助……”  
  
他想要佐助亲他，佐助可以把舌头伸进自己的嘴里；他会把佐助的那里含在嘴里，会乖乖地好好地将少年人的阴茎舔大。  
  
然后，他会为佐助张开双腿，那样……那样佐助就可以……  
  
就可以进来了……  
  
“嗯……啊……”光靠想着，鸣人就迎来了他发情期的第一次高潮。  
  
湿漉漉的液体顺着金发人的臀缝蜿蜒而下，缓缓流过大腿根，再往下，直至落到地面。在他的面前，翻倒在地上的衣物上挥洒着可疑的白色液体。  
  
那是他刚刚射出的。  
  
可是，这些都只是他的想象。  
  
少年人永远都不知道自己现在有多渴望着他。  
  
他龌龊的情色幻想隐藏在他的心间。如果佐助知道的话，一定会觉得自己是个大变态，会恶心自己的吧。  
  
自己真是可悲……  
  
为什么偏偏要喜欢上这个少年啊……  
  
很难不喜欢上吧。心理有个声音对鸣人说道，佐助长得又帅气，又聪明，虽然看起来冷冰冰的，可是每次喝醉酒都是他在照顾自己。  
  
而且……  
  
他的脑海里浮现出黑发少年洗完澡带着水汽的上半身，想象着用自己手指拂过对方的马甲线，腹肌，还有背脊。  
  
才射过的阴茎再次站了起来。  
  
自己……大概是无药可救了吧……  
  
不可以再这样继续下去了，井野有给自己买来专门度过发情期的按摩棒，他可以靠那个解决自己的问题。  
  
不要再肖想不属于自己的人了。  
  
鸣人扫了一眼满地凌乱的浴室，扶着墙壁缓缓站起，带出大量湿滑的液体从他的腿间流出，垂眼看了看手里属于少年人的衣服，咬了咬牙，毅然的扔进了衣篓里。  
  
两分钟后，他又鬼鬼祟祟的跑进去浴室再次拿起少年人的衣服，跑回房间。  
  
屋子里的是什么味道？  
  
佐助的鼻子不自然地抽动了两下，虽然不算浓烈，可就是这若有若无的感觉让他没法忽视，像是有只看不见的手在撩拨着他的神经。  
  
他现在仍处在分化期，对信息素逐渐变得敏感起来，可没有这样的。  
  
对于少年人来说，这是一种全新的感受，全身的肌肉因这袅袅绕绕的信息素而变得紧张，黑色的瞳仁在晚霞的余光中扫视着屋子里的一切，伺机而动。  
  
他自己都没有发觉到，他就像一只黑豹，躬着背脊，敏锐的勘察着闯入自己领地的猎物。  
  
是大白痴吗？  
  
是他的味道吗？  
  
为什么感觉不太对劲……  
  
餐桌上的食物已经消失，意味着鸣人吃了他做的早餐——不过也有可能是倒了，但他更倾向于吃了。  
  
对方的公文包仍在昨天的位置，不像动过的样子。  
  
所以鸣人今天没去上班吗？  
  
为什么呢？  
  
身体不舒服吗？  
  
带着疑问，黑发少年缓缓朝鸣人的房间走去。  
  
佐助几欲敲门的手停在半空中，饶是还未分化完毕的他，现下也明白了鸣人的状态。那些从门缝里流出的，在他鼻翼里窜动的信息素，馥郁，裹着异常的香气，在他张开的毛孔上轻轻一飘而过，仿佛在挑逗他。  
  
只可能是一种情况。  
  
鸣人正在发情期。  
  
黑发少年咬着唇，眉眼间难得一见的紧皱起来。他不太确定自己现在应该怎么做，是该敲门告知鸣人自己回来了，还是应该装作什么事都没发生，好让金发Omega安心度过三天发情期。  
  
还有一种选择……心理有个诡异的声音轻柔说道。  
  
你知道的……鸣人睡觉不爱锁房门……如果你现在打开这道门……  
  
双手早已捏成拳头，指骨上青筋凸起，暗示着少年人的克制。  
  
他不可以进去，鸣人不想要他。  
  
鸣人不喜欢他……  
  
鸣人讨厌他……  
  
这一刻，少年人人生中所有的不安都倾巢而出，明明在意着对方，却只会用最愚蠢的方式吸引对方的注意；想要得到金发Omega的青睐，却只能用自己仅有的执拗而又幼稚的方式表达出自己彷徨的爱意。  
  
适得其反，唯有隐忍。  
  
一想到这里，少年人生出了一股退意……  
  
突然，一阵极其微弱的喊叫从门里传来，宛如特赦令，将他从自我煎熬中释放。  
  
少年人后退的脚步定在那里，再也不动。  
  
他听到漩涡鸣人带着哭腔的声音。  
  
“佐……助……想要……”  
  
漩涡鸣人想要宇智波佐助。  
  
正如宇智波佐助想要漩涡鸣人。  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

鸣人就在这道门之后，他就像一个发情中的Omega呼唤着自己的Alpha一样呼唤着他——宇智波佐助的名字。  
  
心如擂鼓，怦怦地跳着。  
  
只要……只要自己拧开这道锁，门后的世界就会向他敞开，鸣人身为Omega最脆弱也最隐秘的一面将毫无保留地呈现在自己面前。  
  
而自己对金发成年人长久以来炙热的爱慕也将无处可藏。  
  
这一步，一旦踏出，不是成就所有，便是毁灭一切。  
  
就连鼬，曾经跟鸣人如此亲密以至于让人普遍怀疑他们有AO关系的鼬，都不曾获有如此殊荣，进入发情期的鸣人的房间。  
  
他会是唯一的那位，也只能是唯一的那位。  
  
少年人黑色的瞳仁目光深邃，带着决绝的狠意，缓缓抬起青筋凸起的手，放在门锁上，咔擦一声。  
  
门打开了。  
  
漩涡鸣人浑身赤裸地躺在床上，发情期激增的信息素同激素使得他的肌肤呈一片灼热的红色，身下的被单蹭得凌乱不堪。  
  
手里仍旧紧紧拽着少年人昨日换下的黑色衬衣，整个人宛若溺水求生一般张着嘴，大口大口的吸着覆在口鼻之上的衣物。  
  
衣服上少年的味道在数个小时内被不断释放的Omega的气息所沾染，少年人自身的味道已残余不多。无论金发的Omega怎样用力呼吸，身心的焦躁都只增不减。  
  
难受至极地鸣人不自觉地发出一声带着哭腔的呜咽。  
  
对于第一次遇到发情期Omega的少年来讲，很难判断到底是哪一种感官受到的冲击最大，究竟是鼻子里弥漫着的甜蜜撩人的信息素，还是眼前极具挑逗意味的画面。  
  
佐助的喉头滚动了一下，双目紧紧地盯着床上的漩涡鸣人，一眨不眨，生怕顷刻之间就会错过什么。  
  
躺在床上的人张着双腿，欲望高高耸起，下身一片泥泞。  
  
他暂时还没法像一个完全分化后的Alpha那样释放自己的信息素，只能一步一步走过去，用不断缩减的距离告知对方他来了。  
  
“佐助……”蓝色的眼睛有些涣散，敏感的鼻子嗅了嗅，不知从哪里飘来了少年人的味道。  
  
“是我。”少年在床边轻轻坐下，伸手扯开鸣人面上属于自己的衣物，好让对方能看清自己的存在。  
  
蓝色的双眸带着水器朝声音看过去；让自己备受煎熬的黑发少年人就在面前，那双黑色眸子深深的望着自己，有什么强烈的东西呼之欲出。  
  
是什么呢？  
  
到底是什么呢？  
  
鸣人望着那双眼睛，突地浑身一颤。  
  
是欲望。  
  
那双印有自己身影的黑色眼睛写满了欲望。  
  
是假的吧，佐助不可能带着这样的眼神看着自己，那个少年人从小到大都变现得十分清冷，欲望这个词仿佛不可能出现在他的身上。  
  
自己果然是无药可救了，居然开始出现幻觉了，已经饥渴到这种程度了吗？  
  
鸣人感到一阵绝望，只觉得自己既可悲又可笑，他对少年人辛秘的渴望如今竟像凭空出现在现实的梦魇一样折磨着自己。  
  
可即便是幻觉，他也不愿让对方看到自己可怜的一幕。双手遮住视线，掌中传来温暖的湿意，声线里染着绝望，自言自语：“果然，我一定是要疯了，才会出现这种幻觉。”  
  
“不是幻觉……”少年人略微低沉的声音答道，拨开金发Omega遮盖在眼上的手，对着那双水汽弥漫的蓝眼，再次说道：“不是幻觉。”  
  
怎么可能不是幻觉？  
  
对方呆呆地样子即便是在发情期看来也透着一股蠢劲儿。  
  
但他喜欢。  
  
喜欢对方因自己一个细微动作，不经意的言语而做出的任何反应。  
  
黑发少年轻轻一笑，看着对方，随即露出一副拿你没办法的样子，生平第一次软化了表情，露出了裹挟着缱卷的温柔。  
  
少年人剥去坚冷地外衣，小心翼翼地表露出深藏其中的爱意。  
  
“佐……助？”  
  
黑发少年握住成年人的双手，手指灵活地扣住对方的指缝，变成了十指紧扣的动作，俯下身子，将双手压在身子两侧，薄凉地唇贴了上去。  
  
像第一次那样，他借着惩罚之名将自己的初吻献给了年长的男人。  
  
凉凉的……佐助的味道。  
  
是佐助……  
  
佐助徐徐抬起头，眼中的欲望几欲迸发：“相信了吗，现在？”  
  
鸣人点点头：“可是为什——唔——”  
  
少年人再次俯下身子吻了上去，他不想浅尝则之，含住金发Omega滚烫的下唇，毫无章法地反复撕咬。  
  
“唔……”  
  
佐助在吻自己，真正的佐助在吻着自己。  
  
鸣人朦胧地眨了眨眼睛，身上少年的吻带着强势的气息，咬地他有点疼，仿佛在怨恨他为什么要问这么愚蠢的问题。  
  
什么愚蠢的问题，他很在意的好吗！鸣人微微抬头，开始回吻过去。  
  
“嘶……”佐助发出一声吃痛，舌尖偿到一股血腥味。  
  
金发Omega看着身上的少年人，一丝鲜血从对方的唇上流下。满意地笑了笑，微微抬起上半身，在对方的注视下探出红润的舌尖，轻轻柔柔地舔过少年唇上的血迹。  
  
眉毛一挑，挑衅地说：“小，屁，孩。”  
  
既色情又挑逗。  
  
话音甫一落下，经不起撩拨的少年人轰得满面通红，将脑袋埋在金发Omega的颈项处，唯有发红的耳尖暴露在空气中。  
  
“你是故意的……”  
  
颤抖的笑声从身下的胸腔传来：“佐助你玩成熟的那套还太早了呢……”  
  
鸣人抽出自己的手，抚过身上人乌黑的发丝，叹息一般的问：“佐助为什么要亲我呢？”  
  
黑发少年没有说话，埋在颈项间的脑袋转了个方向，开始轻轻吻着金发Omega的脖子，一路向下，直到肩头。  
  
因为喜欢……  
  
黑发少年在心理轻轻的说道，撑起身体，拉过对方的手，缓缓向下，直到下身隔着布料仍旧可观的勃起的那里。  
  
因为喜欢的对你有了欲望。  
  
薄薄的唇吐出一句话：“跟你一样的理由。”  
  
像你渴望我的理由一样，我也因此而渴望着你。  
  
别扭而不坦诚的少年人，强烈的爱意堆积在他的胸腔，无法言语出地感情只能借由年长者的嘴来说出。是试探也是不安。  
  
但愿我所想的就是你所想的。  
  
但愿我的感受就是你的感受。  
  
但愿我们之于彼此的感觉是一样的。  
  
少年人的心，既青涩又真挚。  
  
掌下的勃起十分明显，鸣人缓缓收回自己的手，双手拖住黑发少年的双颊，凑到对方耳边，笑道：“佐助真是狡猾啊……不过我喜欢……”  
  
黑色的双瞳微微瞪大，随即露出一个细小的笑容：“我也是。”  
  
一开始的时候，他们只是轻轻地吻着对方。  
  
鸣人微微张开嘴，佐助的舌头顺势钻进，两条灵活的舌体彼此舔弄，透明的唾液从两人交合地口中流出，垂成一条淫糜的银丝。  
  
佐助不耐烦地用一只手抱住怀中的鸣人，对方的手从自己的肩上一划而过，经衣领里伸到背部，拂过自己的背阔肌，然后一把扯下了衬衫。  
  
“等不及了？”少年人略带戏谑的声音因欲望而有些低沉。  
  
金发Omega沿着他的下颌骨一路亲吻至少年人的胸口，抬眼望着对方，咒骂道：“混蛋佐助……”  
  
将将说完，鸣人就被推倒在床上。在对方的注视下，少年人下到床边，迅速的脱下挂在臂弯上的衬衣，解开腰带，脱下裤子。  
  
两眼凝视着望着床上的Omega，缓缓的脱下内裤，露出沉甸甸的下半身，那里早已精神抖擞，骄傲地挺着。  
  
那么小就能满足吗？  
  
这句话适时的出现在脑海里，鸣人咽了咽口水，突然明白过来佐助当时的意思，原来那个黑色按摩棒是真的很小。  
  
至少，跟佐助的比起来，真的很小。  
  
“喜欢你看到的吗？”少年人赤裸着全身，皮肤苍白，肌肉紧实，腹部的肌肉隐约被切割成几块，公狗腰的线条一览无余。  
  
鸣人红着脸，完全没法挪开视线，一想到稍后少年的阴茎就要进入到自己的体内，他就浑身止不住的颤抖。  
  
“你湿的好厉害。”少年人跪坐在床上，注意到鸣人双臀下被濡湿的被单。  
  
“废废……话，”结结巴巴毫无气势地反驳道，想要收起双腿，遮起让人羞耻的画面。  
  
佐助先他一步的靠过来：“别。”  
  
简单的一个字，鸣人就停下了动作。  
  
“我想看。”少年人说。  
  
看什么？  
  
看哪里？  
  
面红耳赤的鸣人看着黑发少年，对方眼里毫无差错的传递出想要看哪里的信息。咬了咬唇，随即抓住被单，缓缓躺下。  
  
鸣人撇开头，他感到一双手分别握住自己膝盖向上拉起分开，露出一直淫水直流的臀部。  
  
佐助盯着那张小嘴，那里仍是一副从未被进入过的模样，小小的，因发情期而被淫水泡得微微发红。疑惑地望向鸣人，对方眼角的余光连忙躲开。  
  
“因为总感觉那个按摩棒不是佐助……所以……”支支吾吾地没有说全，但是佐助已经明白了鸣人的意思。  
  
少年望了金发男子一眼，伸出手指，在穴口处按了按，一股湿漉漉的液体随即从小口流出，染湿了他的手指头。  
  
是不是里面有什么东西，不然怎么会有那么多的水。  
  
佐助贴在穴口，借着液体的润滑，中指毫无阻碍地滑了进去。  
  
“佐助……啊……”鸣人紧紧抓住身下的被单，他张着腿，任由少年人玩弄他的穴，强烈地羞耻感驱使他阖上双腿，但想要被少年人从里到外占有的欲望又迫使他将腿张地更开。  
  
滚烫的内壁生平第一次迎来了陌生的客人，热情地贴了上去，随着呼吸的节奏一缩一缩的内壁不经意将手指带得更深。  
  
这种感觉，太奇妙了……  
  
埋在穴道里的手指不安分的搅了搅，鸣人发出一声真正意义上的呻吟，黑发少年连忙抬头望过去。  
  
“佐助……你其实可以直接进来的……”金发Omega说完，视线落在少年青筋勃起的欲望上。  
  
少年黑色的瞳孔张了张，随即了然地架起身下人的两腿，将自己置于双腿中央，握住阴茎，轻轻贴在穴口上，他能清楚的感到小穴是如何一张一合吸撮着龟头。  
  
稍稍向前一挺，龟头如利刃一般劈开穴道，没了进去，接着是柱身，直至囊袋严丝密封地贴在Omega的臀瓣上。  
  
这是一种前所未有的感觉，只有当阴茎全部挺进去的时候他才明白鸣人的身体到底有多棒，灼热的内壁像是被侵犯地厉害了一样轻轻哭泣地吮着他。  
  
他一动都不敢动，射精的念头自他插进去的那一刻就诞生了，生怕稍稍一动就立马交待在了里面。  
  
“鸣人……”佐助尝试集中起涣散的意志，看向金发的Omega，对方正咬着下唇，眼角里盛满着生理性的水渍。  
  
就着进入的姿态躬下身与鸣人接吻，双手从对方的胸前摩挲而过，停在硬挺地乳头上，指腹轻轻一拨，身下的人就轻轻一颤。  
  
太多的快感堆积在他的大脑皮层，鸣人难耐地探出手搂住匍匐在自己身上的人的脖子，一边接吻，一边不自觉的挺了挺下半身。  
  
佐助就像是被电到了一般，埋在对方身体里的阴茎抖了一下。确认已经平复下射精的冲动，黑发少年开始向前挺动。  
  
吻从鸣人的嘴开始蜿蜒而下，吻遍下巴，脖子，最终停留在艳红的乳头上，薄薄的唇张开含住小小的红色颗粒，舌尖贴在上面，用力地吮吸。  
  
“佐……佐助……”鸣人的呼喊被下身的顶弄撞得不成调，时高时低，不多时就染上了哭腔。他紧紧搂住对方的背部，唇贴在对方耳朵，告白一般的说道：“喜欢……好喜欢佐助……”  
  
这句话就像一个开关，少年猛地抓住身下Omega的腰，抽插的力道和频率陡然增加；粗粝的黑色阴毛将臀瓣间摩擦得通红一片。柱身血脉膨胀，透明的黏液被内壁和阴茎挤压出穴口，将黑发少年的腹股沟染湿。  
  
“鸣人……”少年的眉头紧锁，时不时与身下人交换着吻，苍白的皮肤因激烈的运动而微微泛红，薄薄的汗液附在上面。  
  
初尝人事的两人都坚持不了太久，少年抬起鸣人的腿，进入最后的冲刺阶段，挺动了十来下，一阵白光从他眼前炸开。  
  
鸣人只感到一股冰凉凉的液体射在了自己身体里，他哆嗦了一下，阴茎贴着少年的腹部也射了出来。  
  
两个人喘着气，没办法从高潮的眩晕中平复下来。  
  
金发Omega望着少年，汗湿的黑发黏在前额，长久以来萦绕在周身的冷清气质不复存在，反而看起来有些狂野和性感。  
  
都是因为自己啊……  
  
原来自己对佐助的影响力这么大吗？  
  
“在想什么？”黑发少年撑起身子，射过的阴茎仍埋在金发Omega的身子里，享受着高潮后内壁阵阵紧缩的余韵。  
  
鸣人笑了笑，抬起手，手指缓缓拨开对方额间汗湿的发丝：“觉得佐助，真帅气啊……”  
  
少年的身子僵了一僵，能明显感到自己因这句话而瞬间活血的阴茎正蓄势待发。  
  
果然是年轻人啊……  
  
金发Omega伸手将身上的佐助猛的一推，连接的地方顿时断开，带出大量浓稠的白色浊液。鸣人拖着酸软的腿爬到倒在床上的少年人的身上，在对方疑惑地注视下，握住阴茎，对准穴口，慢慢坐了下去：“这次，就我来动吧……”  
  
短短三天时间里，厨房、浴室、沙发、餐厅、两人在屋子里的每个角落都留下了欢爱的痕迹。  
  
不知是少年的基因实在太过优异还是天赋异禀，竟在第二天里某次做爱的时候撬开了鸣人从未被造访过的生殖腔，打那之后，少年人就无法自拔的爱上了在生殖腔里射精的感觉。  
  
鸣人也并未介意，少年还未分化，他也就任由少年予取予求，不管是在镜子面前做爱，还是在佐助面前自渎，又或者让对方在自己生殖腔内射精，无论是哪一项，只要是佐助，他都愿意。  
  
“……佐助……”  
  
昏黄的灯光下，金发Omega趴在床上，双瞳涣散，臀部高高耸起，身后两只大手捏着臀瓣的肉，向两侧分开，露出不知餍足的红肿穴口。  
  
“鸣人……”少年用力地将自己送进更深的地方，阴茎再一次挺入生殖腔内，先前射入的精液仍完好的储存在里面。  
  
腹部满满涨涨地感觉并不好受，但鸣人并没有说什么，额头难受的蹭着汗湿的床单，双手紧握着床头杆，承受着身后的撞击。  
  
“唔……佐助！”鸣人哑着嗓子发出一声尖叫，过多的快感让人头皮阵阵发麻，蓝色的双眸微微瞪大，在自己的生殖腔迎来又一波射精的时候终于晕厥了过去。  
  
黑发少年喘着粗气儿，隐约觉得这次射精与先前的每一次都不同。  
  
到底是哪里不同呢？  
  
他迷迷糊糊的琢磨着，随即感到自己深埋在鸣人体内的阴茎头部缓缓张开，“阴茎结”这个词从他的脑海里一闪而过。  
  
只有分化完毕的Alpha才会有的阴茎结……  
  
这么说自己已经分化完毕了吗？  
  
他的心理突然有了一个想法。  
  
佐助盯着脖子上满是吻痕的鸣人，心理猜测着鸣人醒来发现被自己标记的话会是什么反应，俯下身子贴在金发Omega汗湿的背上，舌头舔了舔埋着腺体的脖颈，张开嘴。  
  
咬了下去。  
  
唇齿间，Omega甜美的信息素渐渐染上了他的气息。  
  
他，宇智波佐助，终于标记了漩涡鸣人。

**正文完结**  
  
  
  



	6. 番外一

鸣人朝装有味增汤的小碗吹了吹，送到嘴边，咸淡正好。熟悉的气息越来越近，金发Omega放下小碗，了然一笑：“欢迎回来，佐助。”  
  
“嗯。”黑发少年张开双臂，从身后将年长的恋人搂入自己的怀中，双臂绕过对方目前仍然精瘦的腰部，两手栖息在对方的小腹上，不仔细感受，根本无法察觉到那里微微凸起。  
  
少年人用脸轻轻蹭着对方的脖颈，熟悉的Omega的气息将他包围，细索的吻落在对方因动作而露出的肩头上。  
  
“这样很痒啊，佐助。”鸣人笑着缩起肩膀，不知道少年现在又在撒什么娇。  
  
少年有力的双手禁锢住对方完全不成问题，贴着对方臀部的下身向前蹭了蹭，暗示着此时那里正兴奋着。  
  
自打发情期两人第一次滚了床单以后，血气方刚的两人就把房事正式提上日程表了，初偿情事，两人都经不起撩拨，一个眼神，一句话语，一个细微的肢体接触，分分钟就会滚到床上大战几个回合，夜夜交欢。  
  
但这一切都因漩涡鸣人一个月前的那次体检而改变。  
  
鸣人的身体僵了一僵，他能清晰的感受到少年人蓄势待发的昂扬，但是不行，医生说的话他可是有牢牢记在心中的，随即说道：“现在还不可以做啦，笨蛋佐助，医生说要满三个月以后才行。”  
  
少年人没什么面部表情，只有微微下拉的嘴角透露出他此时不太爽的情绪，但他心理知道鸣人说的是对的。两人之间已经有七岁的年龄差了，少年人现在更不想因为一己私欲在成年人面前表现得那么幼稚。“嗯，我知道，没有要做。”  
  
小屁孩，硬得那么厉害蹭着他的屁股的人是谁？  
  
鸣人在少年人的臂弯里转过身来，踮起脚尖，在对方的唇上亲了一下，露出灿烂的笑容：“拜托忍耐一下吧，这位准爸爸。”  
  
准爸爸。  
  
宇智波佐助，男，Alpha，18岁，他的孩子现在正孕育在他二十五岁的恋人漩涡鸣人的肚子中，八周大，只有一颗豆芽大小。  
  
这颗小豆芽源于那次没有任何安全措施的发情期性爱，性爱的过程中他突然结束了分化期成了货真价实的Alpha，又执着的射在了鸣人的生殖腔内，还狡黠地趁着恋人昏迷之际标记了对方。  
  
三个步骤，一气呵成。  
  
是他宇智波的风格，干啥都走超车道。  
  
后果自然也是沉甸甸，一条生命的重量。  
  
“知道了，”捧起对方的脸，望着那双蓝色眸子，在唇上也落下一个吻：“那我先去洗澡了，这位准爸爸。”  
  
“顺便解决一下你的问题吧。”视线落在对方鼓囊囊的下半身。  
  
少年人又亲了他一下，才转身离开。  
  
鸣人站在原地，望着少年离开的方向，长叹一气。  
  
他们要当爸爸了。  
  
要组建一个家庭了呢……  
  
他们可以做好吗？  
  
想要跟他在一起与想要跟他一起组建一个家庭，这可是两个完全不同的概念。鸣人不清楚仍是少年的佐助是不是真能明白其中的差异。即便是二十五岁的他，在刚得知怀孕的那一刹那，也是恐惧多过开心的。  
  
佐助当时是什么反应呢……啊，对了，他看着自己，坚定的说：“生下来。”  
  
看起来是那么得值得信赖，让鸣人不由自主地打从心里坚信佐助是真的想要他生下这个孩子，于是他们留下了这个孩子。  
  
只是……佐助才十八岁啊。  
  
一股突如其来的罪恶感从鸣人心理浮现，他竟然让一个十八岁的未成年人承担起了名为父亲的身份。少年甚至还没来得及好好感受恋爱、生活、社会的一切，居然就要开始承担所谓家庭的责任。  
  
作为成年人的自己实在是太糟糕了。  
  
他究竟都干了什么？  
  
留下这个孩子到底有没有做错？  
  
浴室里哗啦哗啦的水声将鸣人从思绪中打断，他的手里还拿着汤勺，一转过身，大喊道：“啊啊啊啊啊，完蛋，佐助最爱的番茄味增汤要烧干啦！”  
  
“诶——真的吗，佐助是那样说的吗？”玖辛奈绕着电话线，从电话另一端传来妇人无可奈何的笑声。  
  
“对啊，好不容合约到期了，结果那孩子说什么也不肯搬进去住，明明跟鸣人的住处比起来那间公寓离学校更近呢。”  
  
“没关系啦，美琴，这么看来佐助跟鸣人的关系很好呢。”作为鸣人妈妈的玖辛奈摆摆手，随即像是想到什么问题似得，连忙问道：“啊，对了，佐助是不是还没分化？”  
  
“嘛……应该吧……”美琴不确定地说道，以她对自家儿子的了解，那小子很有可能就算分化了也不会按照一般人那样告诉自己，上次打电话的时候她也忘记问了。  
  
红头发的女人立刻心宽道：“那就没关系啦，话说佐助一定会分化成Alpha的吧，将来一定会有很多Omega跟在他背后追着他跑的，啊，不对，现在就已经有一堆跟在他背后跑了吧。”  
  
“哪里啦，你们家鸣人才是，作为父母的你们一定很担心他会被奇怪的Alpha缠上吧？”  
  
“哈哈哈，不会啦，如果是被像你们家鼬那样出色的Alpha缠上我求之不得呢。”  
  
提起鼬和鸣人，两位妈妈又是一阵念念不忘。  
  
他们想不明白，为什么这两孩子就是没有在一起呢，明明看起来就像一对可爱的小情侣。  
  
“唉……”两个女人同时叹气。  
  
“啊，”美琴恍然想起今天早上出门丢垃圾遇到波风水门的事：“那个，玖辛奈，波风是不是还不知道佐助搬到鸣人那里住了？”  
  
“啊——哈哈哈哈，”红头发女人尴尬地笑了笑：“哎呀，你又不是不知道水门的性格，这种事怎么可以让他知道，如果让他知道我让佐助住到鸣人那里，不知道他会做出什么失礼的举动呢。”  
  
突然，男人的声音在她身后响起。  
  
“玖辛奈你说什么！”  
  
一听声音，玖辛奈连忙挂掉电话，转过身：“啊——水门你冷静点，佐助他还没有分化——”  
  
“你让宇智波那小子搬到鸣人那里去住了！”  
  
“你听我说——”  
  
平素里温柔如水的男人在自家儿子的事上突然就变了一副面孔：“不行那小子一定会分化成Alpha的鸣人跟他住一起太危险了姓宇智波的果然都信不过我一定要去一趟东京！”  
  
什么叫姓宇智波的果然信不过，分明是只要有可能分化成Alpha的你都信不过吧。  
  
“水门你听我说——”  
  
“玖辛奈你怎么可以做这种事啊，”波风水门抱着玖辛奈，就差鼻涕眼泪一起流了：“你可是鸣人的妈妈啊，为什么要对鸣人做这种事？”  
  
“我——”她有做什么不得了的事情吗？  
  
“不行，”男人捏起拳头，目光灼灼：“放心吧，鸣人，交给爸爸，爸爸会来保护你的！”  
  
宇智波家的臭小子，你受死吧！  
  
玖辛奈扶额，谁能来救救她这位绝望的母亲？  
  
“所以玖辛奈阿姨的意思是，叔叔要来了？”黑发少年掀起被角，在金发Omega的身旁躺下。  
  
鸣人皱着眉，自家老爸的性格他还是十分了解的，虽然玖辛奈说爸爸只是来看自己的，但是搞不好是刚刚得知佐助和自己同居才跑过来的吧。  
  
昏黄的灯光下，蓝色的眸子暗了暗；鸣人的手轻轻放在自己的下腹上，那里暂时还什么都感受不到。  
  
而且……他压根就没有将佐助标记自己怀孕的事告知父母，并不是说他不信任他们，只是他还想再等等，毕竟那个最佳时机还没到来。  
  
如果爸爸现在跑过来，突然间得知他已经被标记而且还怀孕的话……  
  
搞不好……  
  
“你在担心什么。”少年清冷的声音从身后传来。  
  
“佐助，你知道我爸爸是怎么对我的吧……”  
  
当然知道，少年在心理默默的说。  
  
作为宇智波鼬的弟弟，他对波风水门在处理儿子漩涡鸣人事情上的盲目一早就有所耳闻，他不止一次怀疑鸣人能成长为今天这样不骄不纵的模样，玖辛奈阿姨一定是付出了特别多的努力。  
  
从鼬所经历的一系列事件来看，自己现在大概也被这位傻瓜爸爸定位好了。  
  
况且，鸣人肚子里现在怀有他的孩子……  
  
波风叔叔不可能给自己好脸色看的。  
  
少年伸出手，将背对着自己的年上者拉入自己的怀中，苍白的手藏在被子下轻轻抚摸着对方孕有生命的腹部：“不要想那么多问题了，一点都不适合你。”  
  
“可是爸爸他——”  
  
“已经够蠢了，再想会杀死更多脑细胞的。”  
  
金发Omega立刻就怒了，转过身，反驳道：“你说什么啊，混蛋佐助，我也是——”  
  
诶？  
  
鸣人一愣。  
  
少年微凉的唇贴在他的唇上，黑色的眸子深沉而坚定，随即放开，轻轻的说：“有我在。”  
  
所以不要担心。  
  
这是少年人独有的拙劣而别扭的关心方式。  
  
他什么都不会说，被误会了也不爱解释，可到最后自己总能根据对方所做作为留下的线索逆向溯源，然后就会发现这个少年是带着怎样真挚而又纯洁的情感关切着自己。  
  
真是让他又气，又为他感到委屈。  
  
鸣人露出一个小小的微笑，手搭上腹部上的那双手，抬起头，望进黑色的瞳仁里：“那么，一起面对爸爸吧，佐助。”  
  
少年一怔，嘴角微微扬起：“好。”  
  
但为什么会变成这样啊！  
  
爸爸不该是应该随便训斥佐助几句，然后交待他们要互相扶持好好生活然后离开才对的吗，为什么会变成现在这样！  
  
“爸爸，你冷静下，请先把刀放下来！”鸣人竭力想要绕到佐助前面，却被少年的手臂挡在身后无法前行。  
  
其实也没什么大不了的，波风水门如此安慰自己。  
  
他只不过一开门发现宇智波家的臭小子果然住在鸣人这里，并且那个臭小子果然如他所料的分化成Alpha。  
  
重点来了。  
  
然后出乎他所料的这个臭小子居然标记了鸣人。  
  
最后他们告诉他，七个月后他就要变成爷爷了。  
  
“鸣人，你不要过来，我要好好教教这个臭小子，让他知道标记别人家Omega之前没跟对方父母打招呼的下场是什么！”  
  
啊啊啊啊，他们家可爱的鸣人在他看不到的地方就这样莫名其妙的被宇智波家的孩子给标记了！  
  
“爸爸，哪有你说的那么夸张啊，再说不管怎么看，吃亏的都是佐助啊！”金发Omega挣脱少年的囹圄，张开双臂挡在波风水门的面前。  
  
呜呜呜，他们家的鸣人真是小天使，都吃了那么大的亏居然还在替别人着想。  
  
“他哪里吃亏啦，明知道发情期的Omega对Alpha毫无抵抗力还跑到你面前，用这样卑鄙的手段把你标记他哪里吃亏了！”  
  
“可是佐助那个时候根本就还没分化啊！”  
  
“那你肚子里的孩子哪里来的？”  
  
空气一滞，莫名的，两个孩子都脸红的。  
  
波风水门突然意识到自己问了一个不该问的问题，他现在收回去还来得及吗，他并不是真的想知道。  
  
他儿子，漩涡鸣人闪烁着眼神戳着手指：“明明佐助那个时候还没有分化，可是啊——居然在第二天的时候——那个进到了我的生殖腔，然后后来每次就都有进来，射在里面，最后一次的时候，我们两个都不知情的时候他突然就分化了……”  
  
“……”  
  
不，他一点也不想知道那个小子是怎么在床上搞他儿子的。  
  
“啊——其实佐助不是强迫我的啦，”见波风水门没有反应，鸣人连忙解释：“我当时也有在想如果佐助能进到生殖腔就好——结果就真的进来啦……而且——弄得我很舒服，所以老爸——”  
  
不，鸣人，拜托你不要再说了，爸爸一点细节都不想知道。  
  
“够了大白痴，不要再说了。”佐助打断道，按照鸣人的性格，搞不好最后会把床上的事全都一五一十的说出来。  
  
“可是是真的啊！”鸣人有些不服气：“佐助真的没有强迫我啊，其实要说是我的错才对吧，你那个时候根本都还没分化，可我这个成年人却向你出手了。”  
  
明明佐助什么都没有做错，却被爸爸那样子说。  
  
这个少年会在自己喝醉酒后背自己回家，会在自己面对未知而感到恐惧时给予他勇气。外面那么多优秀的漂亮的Omega，他却偏偏选择了毫无特色的自己。  
  
自己有多幸运啊……  
  
为什么爸爸却看不到这点。  
  
现在作为年上者的自己不仅没办法保护好少年，还让他受到这种委屈。  
  
蓝色的眸子望着少年，既难过又焦急。  
  
鸣人……佐助看着金发Omega，读出了对方言语下的更多意思。  
  
原来鸣人最近一直不安是因为这件事吗？  
  
看来作为恋人的他还真是不合格呢，竟然只在自己的角度考虑两人年龄差所带来的问题，完全忽视了作为年上者面对年龄差的不安。  
  
他以为只要自己表现得足够成熟，两人年龄差的间隙就能被填满。却不曾想到过原来鸣人一直抱有引诱未成年自己的负罪感。  
  
那鸣人是不是也会因为年龄差而对他们之间的感情产生不确定的不安感呢？  
  
会不会觉得他其实没有看明白这段关系的本质？  
  
以一窥三，少年觉得自己逐渐抓住了这段时间以来两人之间问题的核心。  
  
“总之，爸爸我是不会承认这个小子的。”  
  
鸣人咬了咬唇，大声喊道：“我已经二十五岁了，才不需要爸爸你的同意呢，是我自己选的佐助，除非佐助放弃我，不然我是不会和他分开！”  
  
手里的刀啪嗒一声掉在地上，波风水门捂着胸口退了几步，为什么……为什么他的鸣人会变成这样……  
  
仿佛就在昨天，鸣人出生时软软小小的身体被他抱在怀里样子；每次下班到家的时候，鸣人都会用小腿小手爬到门口迎接自己样子；第一次清晰而明亮的喊出爸爸这个词的样子；第一次上幼稚园安慰嚎啕大哭的自己的样子。  
  
他突然有点心塞。  
  
为什么都变了呢？  
  
都怪这个叫宇智波佐助的小鬼！  
  
波风水门面色一沉，瞪向黑发少年，后者完全没看着自己，自己被无视了吗，啊啊啊，不许你用那种眼神看我的儿子！  
  
黑发少年望着那双Omega的蓝色眸子：“都说了让你不要想那么多问题。”  
  
“可是爸爸——”  
  
苍白的手捏住恋人的双颊，在被肉堆得嘟起的嘴唇上迅速落下一个吻，离开，说道：“这是给你忘记我说过什么的惩罚。”  
  
在爸爸面前被佐助亲，鸣人倏地脸就红了，小声嘟囔：“什么嘛，就会这招。”  
  
“可是你喜欢。”  
  
被说中的鸣人撇撇嘴，不情愿地承认：“我是有那么点儿喜欢啦。”  
  
你当着我的面亲我儿子经过我这个做爸爸的同意了吗？  
  
鸣人你当着爸爸的面和外面这个野男人亲亲我我有考虑过做爸爸的感受吗？  
  
还有……玖辛奈，我有点想你了。  
  
他们当然没有想过也没有考虑过，波风水门的内心如此有见地的答道。  
  
佐助转过身，面向金发的中年男子：“波风叔叔——”  
  
“不许叫我波风叔叔！”  
  
“波风先生——”少年改口道。  
  
再次被打断。“不许叫我波风先生！”  
  
少年顿了顿，脑海里只剩下最后一个称呼。  
  
“父亲大人。”  
  
“不许叫我父亲——”等等，金发中年男子突然反应过来，连忙吼道：“臭小鬼，又在占我家鸣人的便宜！不许这么叫我！”  
  
为什么自家老爸突然变得这么幼稚啊，鸣人扶额。  
  
不想再纠结称呼的问题，少年一把握住鸣人的手，望着眼前的中年男人：“我知道我才十八岁，但无论如何，请把鸣人交付给我！”  
  
诶？  
  
这算是求婚吗？  
  
忽然被打直球的鸣人有点愣，身旁的少年握住他的手紧了紧，继续说：“拜托了，请将鸣人的未来托付给我吧！”  
  
中年人手背上的青筋绷了绷，男人素日里温柔的声线不复存在：“你凭什么让我把鸣人交给你。”  
  
少年沉默了一阵，说：“我爱着他。”  
  
“一分钱都没有自己赚过的小屁孩以为自己标记了一个Omega让对方怀孕了就开始觉得自己迈向成人世界能够承担家庭的责任了？”中年男子轻哼一声：“婚姻可不是游戏，孩子也不是游戏！”  
  
少年人的心非常能藏事。在鸣人离开之前，他从未认真思考过自己对于鸣人那种烦躁的情绪究竟为何，直到从母亲嘴里得知鸣人即将离开家乡去往东京读大学那一刻，他才恍然觉悟，所有的烦躁，所有的恶言恶语，都源于他对漩涡鸣人的爱慕而不可得之。  
  
他在意的，曾经没有抓住。  
  
他现拥有的，绝不会再反手。  
  
“请您将我放在和鸣人同等位置上来看待我，”少年的目光如炬，神色前所未有的凝重：“瞥开年龄的因素，我自认为只有我才能配地上他，最重要的是，不会再有第二个Alpha像我这样爱慕着他。”  
  
他说的是爱慕，而不是深爱。  
  
强烈地带有膜拜性质的字眼，鸣人之于佐助，可见一斑。  
  
“如果您考虑的是我未来前景的话，我可以告诉您，我是以东大建校有史以来最高分考入医学部的，并且我有信心六年后能顺利进入附属医院。”  
  
波风水门对这方面还是有所了解的，宇智波佐助连同那个现在依旧在国外晃荡的宇智波鼬，都是难得一见的天才型人才。相貌俊朗，成绩优异，偏偏还生在那样家族背景雄厚的家庭里，可以说是多少Omega梦寐以求的对象了。  
  
少年仍旧没有退缩的意思：“如果您不信任我，至少，相信鸣人的选择吧，鸣人不是五六岁一时决定要喝苹果汁一时又改主意要喝桃子汁的儿童，请您相信他。”  
  
中年男子望向自己的儿子，对方冲自己点点头。  
  
那么年轻，就已经认定彼此了吗？  
  
说起来，有点像他和玖辛奈呢。  
  
自己那时候也是这样吧，莽莽撞撞的却无比认真而执着的就认定了还是少女的玖辛奈，仿佛这辈子，这一生，不会再有其他人，只有玖辛奈。  
  
当时的自己也是像这样牵着玖辛奈的手忐忑地跑到岳父面前祈求对方将女儿嫁给自己。  
  
男人看着年轻人紧握的双手，注意到自家儿子的另一只手正无意识的放在肚子上。  
  
他快要当爷爷了啊。  
  
自己是不是太过唐突了。  
  
一定让鸣人为难了吧，作为老爸的自己却不认可儿子的择偶。  
  
真是差劲啊……  
  
他是不是让两个年轻人很难做？  
  
“我……”金发男子看了一眼两个年轻人，开口道：“我今晚要住在这里。”  
  
夜已深，白天大闹了一场的屋子也终于陷入了寂静之中。  
  
在波风水门死亡凝视下，少年人不得不将被子从鸣人房间里搬出铺到客厅的地板上。门咔擦一声打开了，一头金发从门缝里露出来，鸣人望了望，确定对门房间里的老爸已经睡着了，才垫着脚悄悄地朝起居室走去。  
  
漆黑的起居室里，月光透过窗台照在少年人白皙俊朗的面容上，留下一片光斑，少年闭着眼，看起来像是已经睡着的样子。  
  
他才不要一个人孤零零的睡在床上呢。  
  
这么想的鸣人蹲下来轻柔地掀开少年的被子，钻进去，对方却突然睁开眼，像是早就猜到自己要来一样露出淡淡的笑，熟稔地将自己冰冷的脚夹到小腿中间。  
  
“佐助还没睡着吗？”鸣人小小声的问，钻进少年敞开的胸怀里，让自己浸润在对方的气息中。  
  
“在想你什么时候才会过来。”佐助轻轻地说，下巴顶在金发Omega的头顶上。  
  
“对不起啊，佐助，没想到爸爸他居然这么失礼。”  
  
黑发少年闭着眼，轻轻一笑：“说起来，也许我还要好好感谢叔叔呢。”  
  
“啊，为什么？”怀中的鸣人抬起头，露出疑惑的表情。  
  
黑发Alpha低下头，在对方的唇上亲了一下：“至少有一个人在我还在冒着傻气的时候替我守住了你。”  
  
鸣人顶着呆呆的表情，蓝色的眸子眨了眨。  
  
如果他没有会错意的话。  
  
佐助刚刚是对自己讲了情话吧？  
  
是吧……  
  
是吧！  
  
“好了，赶紧睡吧。”少年收紧臂弯，怀中两个生命的分量抱起来格外的温暖。  
  
“可是，如果爸爸……”  
  
“我会在叔叔醒来之前把你叫醒的。”  
  
鸣人舒了口气，这才安心的闭上眼睛，他可不想明天一大早起来就面对波风水门的怒火：“那就拜托你了，佐助。”  
  
“睡吧。”  
  
安静的起居室里，年轻的恋人手脚交缠；不多时，静谧的屋子里只剩下平稳的呼吸声。  
  
谁也没有听到，一声细小的咔擦声，佐助曾经睡着的客房门开了。  
  
金发的中年男子轻轻走到起居室，月色下，年轻的恋人们肢体相缠，呼吸交融。  
  
原来，鸣人已经那么喜欢佐助吗？  
  
不知该生气还是该失落的中年男子叹了口气，露出一个淡淡的笑容，人们熟知的那个温文尔雅的波风水门又回来了。  
  
或许，他不该强行留在这里打扰两个孩子的二人世界了。  
  
可是，金发男子突然眼睛一亮，第一胎必须跟鸣人姓。  
  
室外的阳光一片灿烂，偶尔传来几声鸟叫。  
  
金色的发丝在少年的怀里蹭了蹭，鸣人缓缓睁开眼睛，眨了眨，朦胧地视线逐渐清晰，大脑像是被预警一般突然苏醒过来。  
  
糟！  
  
佐助忘了叫自己起来！  
  
金发成年人正准备小心翼翼掀开被子，突地又被拉进了回去。  
  
少年含糊不清的声音带着早起的不耐烦：“再睡一会儿。”  
  
鸣人被闷在少年的怀中，好不容易露出面庞，紧张兮兮地说：“笨蛋佐助快让我起来啦，爸爸要发现了。”  
  
少年顿了一下，说：“叔叔早就走了。”  
  
“诶？什么时候的事？”  
  
“在你起床前就已经走了……”  
  
“可是——”  
  
看来鸣人是不打算让他睡了，少年无可奈何的睁开黑色的双眸，看着对方，慢慢地说道：“叔叔还说，第一胎要跟你姓。”  
  
跟他姓……  
  
这么说来，爸爸同意了？  
  
蓝色的眸子噌的就亮了。  
  
少年人露出一个小小的笑容，从被窝里钻出来，缓缓走到自己书包里面，翻了翻，掏出一张纸，递给鸣人：“既然这样，那先把这个表填了吧。”  
  
婚姻届？！  
  
瞪大地双眸望着少年，他不知道少年什么时候准备了这个东西，但这个东西绝对不可能是临时突然出现的。  
  
有多久了，佐助准备这个有多久？  
  
少年挠了挠脸，面颊上微微泛红：“十八岁，已经可以结婚了。”  
  
“可是佐助你——”你还没有看过这个花花世界，还不知道人生百态，也许有一天你会发现有另一个人更值得你去爱。  
  
少年不耐烦地啧了一声，收回手里的表，转过身，没注意到身后的鸣人眼色一黯。  
  
是后悔了吗？  
  
并没有，佐助从包里掏出一支笔，蹲在茶几前，开始在婚姻届上一字一字填入自己的个人信息，淡淡的声音传来：“鸣人，我对叔叔说的话，那也是我想对你说的话。”  
  
“我知道你在担心什么，但我希望你至少要给我证明自己的机会。”  
  
“你可能会觉得我才十八岁没有见识过的东西太多。”  
  
“但你有没有想过，也许我从来都不需要那么多东西那么多人出现在我的世界里。”  
  
“我的世界我的生活，只要有你，就够了。”  
  
写字的声音戛然而止，少年转过身，将表再次递到鸣人面前：“到你了，鸣人。”  
  
原来自己心理所想，少年人都知道。  
  
他的不安与局促，他的忧思与惶恐，在这一刻，统统都消散无影。  
  
这么好这么好的少年，只倾心于自己，只属于自己，而自己，也只属于少年。  
  
眼眶顿时有些湿润，鸣人眨了眨，将那些突然表露出眼眶的情绪眨掉，伸出手，接过递来的表，露出一个灿烂的笑容：“余生请多多指教啦，宇智波先生。”  
  



	7. 番外二

漩涡面麻小朋友，今年五岁，正在经历人生中的第一次迷路。  
  
但他觉得自己没有慌。  
  
父亲说过，身为宇智波家中的男子汉，无论身处在何种境地下，都必须时刻保持清醒的头脑和临危不乱的做派。  
  
但是，面麻小朋友只有五岁，不管他如何竭力想要掩饰迷路的不安，拼命维持父亲长久以来表现得那般的酷炫姿态，但他紧抿的小嘴、汗湿的额头、紧紧抓住狐狸小背包肩带的小手、以及踩着小步子的小短腿，统统都背叛了主人的心。  
  
爸爸。  
  
他好想爸爸哦……  
  
跟爸爸已经分开好久了。  
  
要知道，除了去幼稚园，面麻小朋友还没有在外面跟生父漩涡鸣人单独分开超过五分钟。这次人生经历来得十分突然，面麻小朋友猝不及防，毫无准备。占地四十公顷的东大校区对于五岁的小朋友来说，那可是一个国家啊。  
  
他干嘛要逞强啦，明明就很喜欢爸爸抱着自己，却非要下来走，现在连爸爸的身影都看不到了。  
  
自己真是笨蛋。  
  
黑发的小男孩不安的绞着背包肩带，小嘴则越来越瘪。  
  
家里的大人们还没来得及教他如何应付在外与双亲走散的情况，五岁的面麻小朋友绞尽脑汁，最终也只会焦急地站在原地。  
  
爸爸，想要爸爸……  
  
爸爸快来！  
  
大学校园里人总是特别多，面麻昂着脑袋四处张望，小小的身影淹没在人群中，根本什么也看不到。  
  
突然，一个金发的身影一闪而过。  
  
是爸爸！  
  
小面麻立刻撒开腿，小短腿蹬蹬蹬地从人群中穿梭而过，跑到男子身后，气喘吁吁地一把抓住金发男子的手：“爸爸！”  
  
“嗯？”金发男子讶异地扭过头，全然不是漩涡鸣人的脸：“你在喊我吗？”  
  
不是爸爸。  
  
面麻立刻放开小手：“对不起，我认错人了。”  
  
男子笑了一下，蹲下身，看着慌张的小孩：“没关系，你是和双亲走失了吗？”  
  
黑发的小男孩不安地绞着手指，左右望望，才慢慢的点头。  
  
“啊——如果不忙的话倒是可以帮你找啦，但是毕业典礼马上就要开始了，”男子为难的挠挠头发，看了一下手表，想出一个办法：“啊，这样吧，我把你交给学校的保卫科吧，他们应该有办法帮你找到双亲的，这样可以吗？”  
  
面麻点点头，紧紧跟在了男子身后。  
  
嘟嘟嘟嘟……  
  
电话依旧没有人接。  
  
不知道那个大白痴带着面麻跑到哪里去了。  
  
说起来这还鸣人第一次答应来学校参加自己的活动，平日里鸣人又要上班还要负担起照顾面麻的责任，根本就没有多余的精力来学校看他。  
  
黑发男子皱了皱眉，明明早上出门前还反复跟鸣人交待过一定要十点前准时到，现在却连身影也看不到，手机也打不通。  
  
“佐助，你家人不来参加你的毕业典礼吗？”水月晃着步子，慢悠悠踱到黑发男子身旁。说句实话，他对佐助的家人非常好奇，同学六年来，他一次都没见过，不知道对方父母是什么样的人。  
  
除此之外，还有一件事让水月非常感兴趣。  
  
宇智波佐助身为Alpha强大的自我控制力到底是从何而来？  
  
自打这个黑发男子大一众望所归的分化成Alpha后，每日都有扎堆的Omega在他们身旁虎视眈眈。  
  
印象中最可怕的一次是曾经有位发情期的Omega突然闯进空剩佐助一人的击剑部更衣室搞信息素袭击，等其他人匆忙赶到的时候，以为大事不好的时候，黑发男子已经平静地给Omega注射好抑制剂，衣衫整洁的等着他们。  
  
要不是他清楚的看到对方包裹在裤子下鼓囊囊的禁区，他鬼灯水月真要怀疑这个Alpha是不是性无能啦。  
  
自然，经历那次事件之后，他更加佩服自己跟对了老大，专业成绩年级前三不说，面对Alpha都毫无招架之力的发情期Omega，居然能如此镇定自若，将来定是能干大事的人。  
  
当然，鬼灯水月作为外人并不晓得那天佐助回家之后把鸣人关在房里都干了些啥。  
  
黑发男子叹了口气，将手机塞进口袋里，声音有些不耐烦：“大概是被什么事耽搁了吧。”  
  
水月看了看围在身边的一众Omega，有男的有女的，目标自然是宇智波佐助，而当事人却一副习以为常的模样。  
  
这些人果然还是不死心啊，那么多年下来竟然还是这种花痴模样。  
  
“那个……宇智波同学，请问可以一起合个影吗？”娇小的女性面部微红，手里拿着手机，一副局促不安的模样。  
  
看起来好像很可爱的样子。  
  
只是……  
  
“抱歉——”  
  
“哇——佐助，不好啦！”  
  
鬼灯水月还没反应过来是谁，只见一个金色身影一阵风似的跑到佐助面前，一把抓住对方的双臂，十分着急的样子。  
  
“怎么了？”黑发男人皱着眉，不知道自己的丈夫漩涡鸣人又干了啥。  
  
金发的男子喘了口气，连忙说道：“面麻他，面麻他不见啦！”  
  
“怎么不见的，何时不见的？”  
  
“我本来是抱着他的，结果面麻说什么都要自己下来走，说自己已经长大了才不要牵爸爸的手，我就只好让他跟在我身后啊，然后等我回头的时候，就发现他不见了！”  
  
金发的Omega焦急的满头大汗，声音都颤抖起来：“我已经沿着原路找了一圈，可是都没有看到面麻，面麻才五岁啊，万一……”  
  
说着，像是想起什么可怕的事一样，面露惊恐：“面麻那么可爱，不会被奇怪的大叔带走了吧！”  
  
“要是被侵犯了的话怎么办！”  
  
鸣人越想越可怕，各种可怖的画面配合曾经在新闻上看过的各种失踪儿童的惨状一同从他脑里的各个角落冒出。  
  
腿都要软了。  
  
“你冷静一下。”黑发Alpha安慰道：“未必是你想的那样。”  
  
“都是我不好，我如果不那么着急着来见你就好了，面麻就不会跟不上我的脚步了。”金发Omega懊恼的扯着自己的头发。  
  
“鸣人。”  
  
被叫到的人抬起头，蓝色的眸子里因为焦急漾着微微水渍，黑发男人的面孔映在其中。  
  
“面麻是我们两个的孩子，相信他不会有事的。”  
  
“可是——”  
  
“我不是说过吗，”黑发男子握住自家Omega的手，安抚道：“有我在。”  
  
诶诶诶诶诶诶？  
  
你们两个的孩子？  
  
宇智波什么时候有的孩子？  
  
这个金发男人到底是谁？  
  
他们绑定了吗，结婚了吗？  
  
宇智波已经是父亲了吗？  
  
说话这么温柔是宇智波吗？  
  
这几句话以弹幕的形式从在场诸位的脑海里循环播放；受到最大冲击的莫不过是那些从大一以来一直围在黑发男人身旁的Omega们，他们一心想要投怀送抱的Alpha居然在他们毫不知情的某个时刻跟这个名不见经传的金发男子结合并有了子嗣。  
  
原来老大能够对发情期的Omega坐怀不乱是因为这个人吗，那么多年下来，他居然完全没有察觉到老大原来已经结合了，不对……鬼灯水月突然想起来佐助每隔三个月就会有规律的请假三天，那三天想必就是眼前金发男子的发情期吧。  
  
不过看起来好像比佐助年纪大的样子。  
  
原来老大好的是这口啊……这么说难怪没人能入得了他的眼。  
  
水月并不知晓自己对自家老大产生了天大的误会，轻轻咳了一声。作为事件主角的两人同时望了过来。  
  
“老大，要不要先去学校保卫科看看，要是有人捡到小朋友应该会往那里送。”  
  
“好，我跟你一起去。”黑发男子赞同道。  
  
“我也要去！”  
  
“不行。”佐助一口拒绝道，皱着眉。  
  
鸣人难道还没有发现吗？  
  
他还以为是鸣人没准备好告诉自己而已……  
  
虽然他总是喊鸣人大白痴大白痴，即便婚后也没改口，其实大部分时候鸣人其实相当聪慧，但偶尔在面对自身情况的时候鸣人又会身体力行的告诉他那三个字的称呼真是实至名归。  
  
比如现在。  
  
金发Omega鼓着腮帮子，明明是三十岁的男人了，眼睛却一如十几岁般清亮圆润，气呼呼地说：“为什么我不可以去，就因为面麻跟着我走丢了，所以佐助你就不允许我去找面麻吗，面麻可是我生的啊！”  
  
他怎么可能是因为这种原因……  
  
这个白痴怎么会以为在他的心理面麻能比漩涡鸣人更重要。  
  
要知道，在他心理，鸣人比面麻重要百倍。  
  
“不是因为这个！”  
  
“可是佐助给你给我的感觉就是这样啊！”  
  
叹了口气，黑色的瞳仁望着对方的蓝色眸子，确认对方跟着自己后，视线急转而下，驻留在下腹的位置上。  
  
那里用血肉包裹着孕育生命的生殖腔。  
  
鸣人盯着自己的腹腔，一个念头从脑中一闪而过，面色突的一红，连忙慌乱的左右张望。  
  
两个月前，鸣人发情期，中途有个安全套破了一个小口子。  
  
佐助射进去的不多，可是，即便是只有一滴精液，就已经包含了alpha数亿颗精子数量，它们当中只要有一颗精子能在那片肥沃的土壤里扎下根脉，九个月后就会有一个新的生命诞生。  
  
怪不得这段时间自己想要的时候，佐助总是不着痕迹的拒绝自己，他还以为佐助终于厌倦了自己呢，没想到居然是因为这个。  
  
自己是笨蛋吗，居然完全没察觉到。  
  
“最近你变得嗜睡，上周你突然变得喜欢在电饭煲里放入酸梅和饭一起做，情绪也波动较大。”佐助一条一条列出自家Omega近来的反常举动：“你很有可能怀孕了，鸣人。”  
  
“我——都完全没有发现到。”  
  
“我也是刚发现你居然是真的完全不知道。”黑发男子扶额，自家Omega还真是心够大的。  
  
“那我就在原地等你们好了，”鸣人捏住佐助的手：“拜托你了，佐助，请一定要找到面麻！”  
  
“我知道。”黑发男子淡淡一笑，将金发男子搂入怀中，准确无误的在唇上落下一个吻：“在这里等我回来。”  
  
鬼灯水月像八百万神明起誓，他绝对听到了满地心碎的声音。  
  
“嗯。”鸣人点点头。  
  
不知为何，如果是佐助的话，他相信一定可以找回面麻。  
  
然后……  
  
然后他要好好揍一顿那个臭小子，年纪小小逞什么能，不好好牵着爸爸的手可是会走丢的啊！  
  
莫名以这种奇特方式结束了暗恋并且被喂了一嘴狗粮心碎成玻璃渣的一众Omega颓然地望着金发男子，哀默如心死，渐渐离去。  
  
宇智波佐助这辈子都不可能是他们的了。  
  
“打扰了，请问有——”  
  
“父亲！”一直盯着门口的面麻连忙从椅子上跳下来，蹬着小短腿，一把抱住黑发男子的长腿，昂起小脑袋，泪花在眼眶里转啊转。  
  
“吓哭了？”  
  
“才没有呢！”面麻小朋友抬起胳膊用力擦了擦眼睛，仿佛刚刚进到安保科看到穿着制服的保卫员连话都说不利索的人不是他。  
  
“你知不知道鸣人多担心你？”黑发男子面无表情，语气带着严厉。  
  
“我不是故意的。”面麻低着脑袋，声音闷闷的。  
  
你要是故意的话屁股早就被打开花了。  
  
“马上就是要当哥哥的人了，以后不可以再这么鲁莽了。”  
  
哥哥？！  
  
他要当哥哥了？  
  
那就是说……  
  
亮晶晶的眼睛望向身材高大的男人，后者嘴角擒起一个细小的笑容。  
  
“爸爸他？”  
  
“嗯，所以以后不要再惹爸爸生气了，早饭要好好吃，要好好洗澡，知道吗？”  
  
他要当哥哥了！  
  
五岁的面麻小朋友顿时觉得自己的身影高大起来，他希望是个弟弟，那样弟弟就会跟在他身后，什么都听他的。  
  
想想就很威风啊！  
  
面麻小朋友慎重的点点头，严肃道：“我保证，一生的保证！”  
  
幼子严肃的表情认真的话语听起来既可爱又好玩，佐助在心理轻轻一笑，果然是小孩啊。看向保卫科的安保人员：“实在抱歉，犬子年幼同他爸爸走散，给诸位添麻烦了，回家后我会好好教育他的。”  
  
“哪里，面麻小朋友表现得很乖，像个大人一样啊，居然没有哭，真是让人惊讶呀。”保卫科的人笑着说道：“只是下一次一定要牵好爸爸的手哦。”  
  
“嗯！”  
  
回程的时候，面麻小朋友紧紧抓着佐助的衣摆，连同水月三人一起并行在种满樱花树的校道上。  
  
佐助瞥了眼自己的儿子，小腿实在太短，跟上他的步伐有些辛苦：“面麻，要不要骑到父亲的脖子上？”  
  
“不要！”面麻一口拒绝道，开什么玩笑，他现在可是哥哥了，哪有哥哥会骑在父亲的脖子上，以后要是让弟弟知道了，他这个哥哥还怎么当？  
  
这可是哥哥的尊严啊！面麻小朋友倔强的想到。  
  
五岁的面麻小朋友此时并不知晓五分钟之后他会被爸爸漩涡鸣人脱下裤子按在腿上打揍得鼻涕眼泪一起流。  
  
他也不知道七个月后自己会在产房外因爸爸诞下一名女婴而失望得精神崩溃。  
  
但此时此刻，他是快乐的，他那简单的小脑袋瓜里只剩下一个念头。  
  
他有个弟弟啦，自己马上要当哥哥啦！

  
  
佐助站在卫生间门口，眉间微微蹙起。  
  
突然，门开了。  
  
“怎么样？”  
  
鸣人看着黑发男人，面无表情，缓缓举起验孕棒，咧嘴一笑：“两条线！”  
  
黑发男子上前一步将金发Omega搂入怀中，抑制不住的笑意从嘴角漫开：“这一胎，就姓宇智波吧。”  
  
噗！  
  
什么嘛，原来还是在意的。  
  
鸣人笑了笑，蓝色的眸子望向对方：“你准备好再次跟爸爸说这个消息吗？”  
  
“随时都准备着……”  
  


**全部完结**


End file.
